REPOST: To forgive and forget, that is the question
by Wide.Eyed.Dreamers.Never.Sleep
Summary: This is a repost from my previous account(LilaHodgens), and all chapters condensed into three. Unbeta-ed and simply due to request. ConVict, very much AU... as if they ACTUALLY showed how much they loved each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**Recently I have been getting a ton of messages on reposting this story, and have ultimately decided to do so, just from all the individual asks and requests for the stories to be sent to them. (I am LilaHodgens... just revamped).**_

_**I'd like that thank everyone that enjoyed reading this tale the first time on my OLD account that has since been deactivated and unused. All the kind words meant the absolute world to me, and still do. HeroineGauddess gets special mention, for before checking out of my old account, I read her message and felt compelled to repost this just due to her really meaningful words.**_

_**I have moved onto this account, wanting to reach a newer audience and try out an entirely different fandom. Out of all my eight or nine ConVict fanfiction stories, this was my favourite to write. **_

_**Here's my warning about this fic: This was my first ever written fic, that I began writing in January, if I remember correctly. I literally had NO IDEA how to write. I will only say this ONE time: I have no BETA for this fic, and never have, so please do not ask me to review it because I simply cannot bear reading it over again. I cringe at every mistake, but I know that as the chapters moved forward, I became far more careful. **_

_**Second Warning: This fic is very AU, so if you cannot see this pairing together, please... simply do not read it. It was a story I loved to write about, but now that I think about it, literally the most out-of-this-world insane tale. If ConVict loving is not your forte, feel free to give my story a pass. **_

_**And lastly, I will not be updating this story soon, for I simply adore writing for Once Upon a Time. I will ultimately confess to not seeing any recent Revenge episodes, and sadly not enjoying the show too much anymore. It is a true upset, but hopefully when school calms down (and my never-ending obsession with Regina Mills), I will watch Season 3. I have to admit though, with utmost regret - I do not enjoy the show anymore to be honest, and became really sick of Emily's tactics (using Victoria's sexual abuse history did not sit well with me). I just began to dislike where the writers took the show, and reviewed my own work.**_

_**Anyone who is a writer knows that it can REALLY hurt to reread your old work. I began to rethink all of my ConVict stories, and actually ended up disliking all of my work. It was a hard decision to remove everything, but I just was not happy with any of it. This is why I am very reluctant to continue this story...**_

_**Anyways, enough of my chatter. This story has been split into 3 chapters, very different from the originally published 28...**_

_**To everyone who messaged me on Tumblr and my old account, thanks for all your kind support. Maybe one day I shall return to this. **_

* * *

Victoria stood at the top of the stairwell as she watched Ashley descend and try to go speak with Conrad.

_Don't you dare you little minx._

Ashley must have noticed her looming figure at the top of the stairwell, and continued her way out onto the street, where she belonged in the world that was Victoria Grayson's. The matriarch's smirk was worn proudly as she stood at the staircase looking at the closed door of Conrad's office.

_Just when I was beginning to…_

No.

She stopped herself. She knew she could not allow _that_ man access to the one thing she held so dear inside her chest. The one beating invisible feature Victoria Grayson held so dear to her and never allowed anyone to come close to.

Her heart.

So many doubted its existence, though it was there. The mean old Mrs. Grayson, had every emotion known to man and felt everything. _I'm just better at hiding it than most, _she thought to herself bitterly.

Though she could barely hide her displeasure at Conrad for the moment being, to her very unfortunate dismay. She knew him to be capable of many indiscretions, (most she had taken part of willingly), though an affair with Ashley?

_Or even one time with that little opportunist?_

She shuddered, and felt genuinely disgusted for his sake. _And to think she was also sharing the bed of my son, I could just kill her! _Well Victoria did technically end her so-called reign in the Hamptons, and she smiled to herself at the thought.

_Death by exile, how almost medieval. _

Why on earth was she still bothering herself with this matter? She certainly gave no care for Ashley at all, almost like she gave no care for Lydia Davis.

_Lydia. _

The name itself brought bile rise to the rim of her mouth. She felt absolutely no sympathy as she left that plane alone that night, and almost felt joy at the demise of Lydia, as she had single handedly ruined her and Conrad's holy alliance.

_Can I really put all the blame on Lydia?_

Yes, Victoria thought to herself, she completely could justify that. To have opened herself up to the blonde and given her trust and part of her, only to have them ripped from her hands at one single moment. _She ruined everything. _Conrad and her had an incredible night before she found out about the affair…

The night before the party on the yacht, Conrad came home from the hospital and was about to go straight to bed, only to find Victoria waiting for him hands on hips in her purple nightgown. She had caught him red handed, and didn't care who the little slut was that he snuck around with (at the time). He stared at her, tired and not willing to argue, and lay on their bed, waiting to hear her wrath. This wrath Victoria knew Conrad was dreading from the moment he was released from the hospital, and she could hardly bear another moment of being unable to unleash it.

Though, Victoria noticed he was looking at her completely differently. He stared with utmost concentration at her heaving chest, her black eyes and shaking frame with love and despair at working her up to this state. Conrad got up, wrapped his arms around her resisting frame and planted a kiss on those full cherry lips he adored for twenty-five years.

Victoria's prior hesitation gave way, and she melted into him, wanting to feel all of him. She would never let him know, but she was horrified running into that hospital today and expected to find him at a much-worsened state. She needed him here with her, as much as she needed him to stay with her that night.

Conrad, feeling very welcomed in her embrace, lifted her soft body, and laid her on the bed. Raven hair against their silver pillows, ebony eyes staring into his own ice blues, and her snow white skin gleaming in the moonlight, he couldn't help himself as he melded into her.

Victoria couldn't believe her own willingness, and knew Conrad couldn't either. The fear of losing him gave way to opening herself to him for one night.

_One night only Victoria, and tomorrow will be back to the old self. You need this right now. You need him with you right now. _

As she felt Conrad's kisses heating up, she reached to unbuckle his dress pants, and rip the buttons off his golf shirt. _They need to go… NOW. _Conrad immediately helped her with this matter, and began shimmying off her lace purple nightgown, the one he had bought for her on their twentieth anniversary.

_He was not planning on ruining that one. She looks amazing in it… and now that I think of it, out of it! _

Checking himself, and tossing the silk to the armchair on the other side of the room, he looked down at his goddess once more. Lydia may have been the modelesque beauty, but God did Victoria have the most beautiful body he had ever seen. Perfection in everyway, and did he ever still feel complete lust in her even after nearly twenty-five years. _Why on earth did I ever leave her bed for even one moment?! _Burying his face into her neck, he felt complete arousal and love for the Raven-haired beauty beneath him; and he planned on showing her just how he felt.

Victoria blushed at Conrad's lust-filled eyes. _Still got it. _Conrad's lips on her neck and chest got her arching upwards and pulling his silver head even closer to her. _Oh he knows where to put those lips of his. _Running her skillful hands along his strong thighs, she wrenched off his underwear and arched her hips to meet his. _I think he will get the picture, enough with this foreplay. _

Oh Conrad sure got the picture all right, and immediately positioned himself between her legs, ensuring she was all right. He always did this, knowing all too well Victoria had had her a horrifying experience of a certain bastard taking her in her youth, and he could never bring himself to harm her in any way. The look in her dark brown eyes gleamed willingness and appreciation, and she kissed him fully. _I need you now Conrad. _He obliged, and dug himself into her, reveling in her body, loving the way her legs wrapped around his waist, deepening herself into his arms.

Conrad loved her entirely.

They both needed each other, for they both knew they completed one another.

That night they had spent hours rediscovering each other, masterfully exhausting the nature of the game and learning more about their own maturing bodies. Victoria smirked to herself, as she recalled not knowing Conrad's mojo could go on for that long, constantly up for another round_. That man was certainly full of surprises, _she thought to herself as she was reminded that she was still on the staircase, staring at his office door. The very next day she had learned that it was Lydia's bed he was so frequently visiting, and it had torn her apart. The remaining summer and year she had spent attempting to remove her from that man completely, only to be married to him once again.

_Funny how things work out, isn't it Vicky? _She shuddered at the words her mother once said to her. She knew she would never treat Charlotte that way.

Staring at his office, Victoria made a decision. She was once again going to give that man a piece of her mind.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Conrad sipped lightly on some old brandy from his cabinet. A client had brought it back for him from Cambridge, and he thought tonight would be the night to crack the bottle open. _A good brandy will put today to rest, _he thought bitterly to himself as he stroked his injured cheek.

Conrad heard shuffling at his office door. _What now._ This day had been a long one, and his cheek still stung from where Victoria slapped him. These slaps, though usually deserved, were becoming much more frequent as of late. Yes, he was fully aware that he did happen fall under the seductive charm of the dear Ms. Davenport, but Victoria would never believe him. _It was one time for goodness sake. She wasn't anywhere near the estimation of… _He stopped himself. Thinking about Victoria's lovely curves in his arms was always hard on him, especially after all these months of her hating him. Conrad knew that he was ever so close in securing trust with Victoria lately, especially in their teamed vendetta against Helen Crowley. She was such a lioness when it came to her children and their protection; it never seemed to amaze him. Conrad loved that about her, her ability to put their children before all else, and their safety was her number one goal; even if that meant taking down a few people in the process. _David Clarke to name a few._ The name still brought acid to his tongue, and a quick dryness to his throat. How he despised the every essence of that man, and took no guilt or shame in throwing him to the wolves. Conrad smirked as he recalled David's glare across the courtroom as he glared back with even more distain. _I'll show you what happens when you touch what's mine. _

Conrad knows he has always been a possessive man, eager to take his claim to all his winnings in life. His favorite prize, being the wife he had recently wed a second time. Conrad both reveled and hated when other men stared at her, yearning and lusting after her beauty and perfection. So many have tried to take her away from him, and yet all (but one, who is dead) failed. _She is mine, and no one else's. _He remembers the day he brought Victoria to meet his father, and how he fawned over her beauty, and even drunkenly tried to lay his hands on her. _Yeah he never tried that again_, as he fondly remembers delivering a shining black eye to his father once he saw the horrified look in his young fiancées eyes. She always knew he would protect her against anything, and that night he proved it to her. Her knight in shining armor…

How things have changed.

His thoughts were interrupted when the mahogany doors of his office slowly opened to reveal none other than the desired woman who managed to plague his very thoughts. Wearing a figure hugging black dress, stopping about the knee, and a dip in the cleavage, she looked scrumptious. Her long ebony curls framing those brown doe eyes, all against the alabaster skin that rarely aged, Conrad sometimes could not believe his luck. _She seriously thinks I would take Ashley over her? Sometimes I feel like she should look herself in the mirror… _Truth as Conrad hadn't seen anyone or failed his vows at all since they were married. He truly wanted to prove himself to the woman that stood before him, and vowed to not even look at another woman. _Why would he need to though, gosh she looks amazing. _

Victoria didn't even need to demand attention. Her dark beauty commanded the attention of every man and woman who stepped into her path. Much like right now, with her white hands or her lovely hips, and her head tilted to the side.

"Conrad, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"About what, my dear?"

Her eyes narrowed to slits, and her lips pursed. "You must be joking. Of all the gall in you…"

"Ah yes, we must be finally onto the topic of dear Ms. Davenport."

She fumed at her name. Conrad loved it. _She's jealous, ah the lovely sight of it. _Conrad went on. "Didn't you already breach this topic? You know, with the whack to my face? The bruise will form shortly, if you would like to come back then and retest your backhand…"

Victoria slammed her hands on the table. Her eyes glared at Conrad's baby blues, and he couldn't help but look at the state she had worked herself into. Shaking in anger and rage from head to toe, she was fuming. Hands outstretched on his desk, gripping at the dark oak, she held her arched back in a predatorily stance, as if ready to pounce if necessary. Conrad admired her strength and rage, though he also couldn't help but admire the angle that she had put herself in, allowing him a direct linear view down the dip of her black dress. He didn't mean to stare, but he could not help himself. Victoria had a lovely pair of breasts. A pair he had not been privy to as of late, but nonetheless he could not forget them. _She keeps heaving like this, I hope they fly out of her dress… _

Victoria did not miss the staring, of course. Conrad had been doing much more of it as of late, ever since their ill-fated wedding was in the works. She smirked to herself once more that night. _Man can't even help himself now… typical Conrad. _She was on a mission tonight, and she would show him exactly the repercussions of his dirty actions with the harlot.

Conrad finally looked up at her beautiful marble face, and saw she was wearing a well-conceived smirk as her red lips tilted and her dimples shown through. He really did not know if she was aware of how incredulously sexy she was with only moving the muscles in her angel-carved face. _Remind me to piss her off more often… okay well not really. _Conrad hated upsetting Victoria more than anything in the world. Her deep brown eyes would well up, and she would look down casted until she could escape where she was. This always happened when someone upset her, and though Conrad had only seen this happen a few times, he was always there for her when it occurred. When she had nightmares at night, recalling the horrors inflicted upon her in her youth, she would bury her face into his neck and cradle her hands on his chest reeling in his beating heart. Her tiny hands would grip his shirt until she could fall asleep again, and he would soothe her until he felt her steady breathing and lulling sleepy breaths. Anyone who dared upset the love of his life would pay for it, and even to that day Conrad had vowed to protect her through everything. He would make it up to her. If it were to be his last wish on earth, he would be with her again.

"Victoria, if I could take back that day with Ashley I would, but now unfortunately I cannot. We were divorced, you were having me investigated at the time, and I needed to feel something in that moment. Ashley was an easy excuse of a woman, I mean she practically jumped me…"

Victoria growled loudly. "Are you meaning to tell me this did not happen recently? How can I even believe you?"

Conrad sighed. "Victoria, why on earth would I pick another woman when I've have been aching for you to see a better side of me all summer?"

"This coming from the man who tried to have me killed!" Victoria spat at him, watery eyes glaring at his, trying to compose herself though failing miserably.

Victoria could not bring herself to admit how upset she was about Conrad and Ashley, and how he could even step near the harlot. _I mean look at her Conrad, she is hardly a winning specimen. You had Lydia at the time for goodness sake. _

Conrad stood to his full height after hearing her. "I am the one who tried to save you for God's sake! Do you think FOR ONE MOMENT I WANTED YOU TO DIE ON THAT PLANE?" His voice began to reach octaves he hadn't used in years, unless dealing with is father.

Victoria was taken aback, and stared at him. Conrad had genuinely worked himself to the level of anger she was at, and the same level of despair. She softened and slowly started to melt in his fierce gaze.

She walked over to him behind the desk, her dark eyes searching his, and laid her tiny hands on his chest.

"You want me, still, after all this time?"

Conrad picked up a startled Victoria, and sat her behind on the oak desk. Her arms wrapped around him for security, were still wound in a tight band around his neck. Conrad held her there, stroking her arms, and staring into the deep brown abyss of her eyes.

"Victoria," Conrad said quietly, "I will always want you, my love."

And with that he claimed those shocked lips of the Raven-haired beauty in his arms.

* * *

Victoria's shock immediately fell, and she fully responded in the kiss. Moving her crossed arms around her back into the full head of silver hair on Conrad's head, she pulled him closer to her. The two of them went on without breathing for longer than Victoria could even measure. She loved the feeling of the two of their tongues battling it out for utmost dominance, and both failing to one another. Breaking apart, and staring at Conrad's darkened gaze, she immediately began an inner debate. _Had he really meant all of it? Did he really still want her?_

Not enough time for a debate, as Conrad began kissing her jaw line. Planting his lips, and suckling ever inch of skin on her neck; he needed to claim his hold to all of her. Entirely. Conrad knew if he could stake his claim to anything in this world it would be Victoria herself.

To bad Victoria knew this to be true as well, and that is how she got away with murder (figuratively speaking… kind of) through the past twenty-six years. Conrad barely let her out of his sight during all their years together, and kept a firm hold on her waist whenever she was placed in a crowd of men. He knew how inside they made her nervous. Victoria hated to be fondled like a pet, and Conrad would never allow it. His possessive nature was definitely one of her favorite attributes about him. Men had always seen Victoria as a doll, just waiting to be played with ever since she was a young child. Victoria's deep-rooted fear for the opposite sex stemmed from this, and she could barely stand their condescending, constant sexual nature around her. She clearly despised most of the men Conrad kept in his circle, as most were single-minded fools who thought with their privates and wallets more than their brains. Though she used her beauty as a clear weapon, it never the less made her feel always uncomfortable and dirty.

With Conrad, it was always different. He saw her as an equal being, a partner in their life together. He welcomed her opinion, shared his company, and always wanted her approval in all of his tasks and ventures. She was his life partner, in every way.

Conrad's kisses began to fall southern, as he began trying to unzip the back of her dress. With clear difficulty, he growled loudly, and ended up breaking the zipper of its route. Victoria gasped in shock and in complete arousal. _Someone wants me out of this…_ Though the desk was not going to happen.

"Conrad, my love, I don't think my legs can hold on this desk. We aren't as young as we once were…"

"Speak for yourself!" Conrad huffed back, undoing her dress, and wrapping her legs around his back.

"No, Conrad, please, not here."

He immediately stopped. He removed his hands and stood away from her, looking into her eyes. Conrad checked himself angrily, wondering why he didn't listen to her the first time when she presented hesitation. Fury and self-loathing crossed his features and gorgeous eyes, which immediately made Victoria soften and reach for him. _Always such a gentleman, never wanting to force me into anything. _Victoria loved how he listened to her, never wanting to hurt her in any way, especially when he clearly had the advantage of strength.

Even when they first began seeing each other, he never forced her into sleeping with him. She always made the first move, and never, _not even once_, did he not listen to her when she said "no".

Victoria touched his arm and brought his eyes to hers. She stared at him adoringly, and said, "No my love, you did nothing wrong. Can we maybe just take this upstairs? Into our bed?"

Our bed. She had said our bed. The one they had shared for years and explored their deep love in, and maybe now for hopefully so many more. He nodded slowly and lifted her comfortably into his arms. Her dark head fell against his shoulder and neck, and she began to nip her teeth at the exposed skin as he carried her up the flights of stairs.

Victoria's head began buzzing with arousal and excitement. She hadn't been with a man in so long, if one didn't count Dominick, who she shared a brief affair with whilst hating Conrad. That too left a sour taste in her mouth. He was so eager with her, and worshipped her body. Though, never truly cared for her mind, and anything else in her life. She came to this utter conclusion when he ran away after Conrad confronted him.

_Conrad's jealousy getting the best of him as usual, even when he had that whore Lydia. _

Dominick was in Victoria's past, and Conrad was in her present.

More like presently laying her onto the bed, attempting to shimmy her out of the tight black, now destroyed, dress she wore. _That man cannot resist me in black, _Victoria thought to herself smugly,_ or anything else for that matter. _Conrad's attempts were becoming weary, so Victoria stood up, and slowly removed the dress until she stood in nothing but her black lace undergarments and stilettos. _Poor Conrad may have a stroke._

Conrad's eyes almost bulged out of his head, and he took in his Raven-haired goddess. Cream white skin contrasted the dark black of her hair and lace set, and Victoria knew he was anticipating their removal. His hands found her body and began to grip every piece of skin in his view, caressing her back, and planting his lips on her lace covered breasts. _Not so fast Connie, not until you are out of those clothes. _

Victoria began to un-tuck Conrad's dress shirt, and ripped the buttons from their holes. She skillfully undid his belt and dropped his pants in a flash, allowing for his strong thighs to be freed to her greedy palms. Her tiny hands rubbed against the skin of his broad chest as he reveled in the well known (and new she noticed) muscles that lay under his skin. _Someone has been working out… yummy._ Her arousal grew as she pulled him close and onto the bed in a skillful falling move they had practiced so many times. Conrad on top of her, she flipped them over. She wanted to be on top for the moment, as this was her time to show him what he had been missing. Slowly, but surely, she began by kissing his primarily stunned lips, and pulled a even more lustful groan from his lips by grinding her lace hips into his pelvis; a pelvic area, which she recounted to already being rock hard. _Oh this sucker is still going to wait. I am going to make him beg. _Victoria began sucking on his jaw line, and kissing his neck. God she loved his strong squared jaw and neck. A massive attraction that made most women positively _melt_ when he smiled. Oh how she loved that smile.

Her kisses formed a line along his chest, and down his toned stomach. Hs abdomen began twitching, and she loved the pulsating muscles that contracted wherever he plump cherry lips landed. Grabbing the elastic string of his tight gray underwear, she slowly removed them to air of their bedroom, and sure enough Conrad Grayson was at the full mercy of his beloved Victoria once more.

She hesitated, and went back to his lips, feeling him groan against her, and pull her closer to his body, jerking upwards when her lace panties came into direct contact with his freed naked pelvis. He wasn't having this crap of her being in those undergarments. They needed to go immediately.

Conrad, much to Victoria's delight, managed to undo her black bra and unwrap her panties from her hips. At first he couldn't tear his eyes away from her breasts and fell face-first into their mounds. Victoria cried out as he latched himself onto her nipple and screamed ecstatically into the night air. Conrad spent some significant time reacquainting himself with the two mounds, and then decided he was a little too ready for foreplay to be over. Delightfully groaning at her clearly being soaked through, he wasted no time in planting himself between her, and staring into those black eyes of hers.

Victoria, so caught with arousal arched upwards and wrapped her legs around and unsuspecting Conrad. He joined her immediately after seeing her complete willingness and began to renew their once well-known pattern. Complete love and worshipping of each other had shown through, and they spent the remaining of that night familiarizing and regaining lost time.

* * *

Conrad's eyes slowly opened to his surroundings, and came to the realization that he was laying on a cloud of comfort. He had not woken up this sated in quite some time, and thoroughly loved the plush feeling of the comforter. Sunlight peered in from the window facing the bed, and echoed its light touch along the white sheets he lay in, giving the ultimate feeling of ambiance. Attempting to turn, and bury his face back into the pillow laying to his left, he felt and small weight on his shoulder, preventing this sudden movement. A dark head of hair lay on his bare chest, small hands curled into him and a soft face buried itself into the depth of his muscular upper body.

_Victoria? _

And just like that, the events of the long night returned to him and filled his head with images that immediately turned his mood into a feeling of love and fullness. _Oh yes, how could I ever even imagine to forget the passing of last night? _Pure, vivid images of Victoria's body in the moonlight returned to Conrad, and he held her closer to his chest, not ever wanting her to leave. He never wanted to leave her alone at night ever again.

Stroking her bare back and long curls, he studied her face in the dim light. _She finally looks relaxed, _he thought to himself. In her sleep, she had no fear, determination, or hardness in her dark eyes. Her closed lids were soft, adorned with thick dark lashes, and lay on her high cheekbones in a manner that women would die to look like. Victoria did not even need to try, she was beautiful every hour of the day, and it made Conrad swell with pride at the thought. _She is laying here with me, and sharing herself with no one but me. _

As she began to stir, Conrad held her closer, as if to beg her not to leave as soon as she realized the state they were in. Victoria slowly opened her large doe eyes to the dim light of the master bedroom, only to realize she was lying on the chest of her husband.

Conrad lay his hands in her curls and brushed them out of her face while she slowly lifter her head to meet his gaze. Her tiny hands lay on his chest still as she looked at him questioningly, almost to wonder if she should run away or lay there. Conrad quickly answered that for her by kissing her wrinkled, confused forehead.

She smiled softly at the action, dimples indenting her rosy cheeks, and returned the favor on his shocked lips. As she reached to unfold herself from Conrad, he gripped her tighter and pulled her closer into his arms. _Not yet you, you my dear aren't going anywhere. _

Victoria, a little surprised at this, decided to cuddle her face further into his neck and enjoy the warmth that his body gave her. A strong hand stroking her back, she was lulled back into a sleep within minutes.

Conrad hardly still believed his luck at the moment. Here, a few months after that wrenched plane crash, Victoria lay alive and well in his secure arms. Conrad was unable to live with himself for the months following the accident, and lived in humble guilt and sorrow whilst mourning his beautiful (supposedly dead) wife. He even had Dominick's painting brought to her room, where she would have liked it. _Stupid man, almost got her killed by making her purify herself. She was the only pure one between them! She did NOTHING but try and save their son. _Dominick would never understand why she did it, especially why she saved Conrad as well. _She could have hung me out to dry and went off running with Clarke. _But she didn't. _She chose me in the end, and I am going to spend the rest of my life proving to her why that was the worthy choice. _

Hearing Victoria's voice on the phone when she called him that day, saying she was alive, was the best phone call he could have ever received. Her voice, fierce with anger and pure determination rang through the line, and he had to stop himself before he ran too quickly to her little hide out in the woods. Seeing her that day, hands on hips blazing eyes on him, he was reminded why he married that woman. _Master of Self-preservation she is, that Vicky Harper. _Conrad immediately scolded himself for calling her that. He even hated that time he called her that when they were in the divorce proceedings. _I cannot forgive myself for calling her the "little penniless bitch" and I never will. _His anger was justified though, that being the day he found out the unfortunate news about Charlotte's true parentage.

Conrad stopped his train of thought, and noticed his hands had begun to absent-mindedly stroke his wife's lower back. Her skin was sumptuously sinful, silk to the touch as pale as snow. He thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of her being so close to him, as his mind began to pick up on the her firm chest being molded against him.

_Okay Conrad, it's early in the morning; please think of something else until Victoria has regained some strength for a morning round of last night's fun. _

Returning to her beautiful face, Conrad noticed two lines at her temple, the two small marks that had still not healed after their first encounter that summer. _ Well they wouldn't heal that quickly; you did quite a number on her you asshole. _Conrad truly never slept well at night after the day he struck Victoria. She needed him to do so, but he knew he should have at least shown some more resilience and resistance. As if he was trying to beat her at her own game, he undid his jacket and braced himself for his one shot. His emotions ran wild, from betrayal at her being fine all this time, to wanting to make her pay for the pain she had put him and his family through for the past months.

_Charlotte's overdose. Daniel's depression. His own depression and sinking guilt._

All these were thrown into the one punch that landed on her. _You never should have agreed to it._ Victoria, despite that, never held it against him in any way. It was strange, and maybe that was due to him rushing over to her after the fact and holding her face visibly upset at his own actions. She reassured him that this needed to be done, and he knew this was true. That of course, did not mean he was okay with it, for any matter. They both just never brought it up. Conrad promised himself he would never want to see Victoria in that state ever again, and did everything from that day on to protect her.

As he held her face and kissed her sleeping forehead again, he fell back into a lulling sleep, along with his very own sleeping beauty.

* * *

Victoria sat at her boudoir, applying a rosy hue to the apples of her cheeks. The bristles swirled in an practiced motion around the cheek, as she quietly thought to herself about the events of the past month. Nothing had really changed, Daniel was as defiant as ever, and Charlotte continued to prance around with that Montauk boy and Amanda, two people that brought a bitter taste to her throat. Silently wishing Charlotte would aim for a better match in her life, she also was very happy with Declan.

_Secretly happy with him, to be correct._

Declan proved to be a great influence on her ever growing daughter, and even challenged her in every respectable manner.

He'll do for the time being,

No, the only thing that had really changed about Victoria's life had been her relationship with Conrad. Their once tumultuous deep hatred turned to forgiving love in a matter of days. _Maybe it is something we both really needed. _Victoria couldn't help but smile to herself as she remembered the events of last night's dinner.

Conrad had come home early that day, and prepared a meal just for her. She had been out all day running errands for the gala she was hosting for Judge Barnes, wanting to make sure it was perfect for her dear friend Patricia. She hadn't managed to keep food down all day, feeling nauseous from the moment she awoke, so she came home starving. As she entered the manor, the lights were dim, and the only true source of this light came from the candles Conrad had lit on the dining table. He truly wined and dined her, as managed once again to sweep her off her feet. _Literally, _she thought, as she winced from her sore muscles. Her handsome, devilish husband had made a huge comeback into her life, and Victoria debated to herself if it could ever really work out. They had tried so many times, how could they possibly overcome all the baggage that left them at this point?

_No, stop thinking about that._ Victoria was going to give him another chance, as she deemed them both worthy of one another. _The man practically through himself in front of Kara to save you; he will do anything for you. _Victoria put the brush down, and ran a hand through her thick waves. _I still love him, and I am going to make this work. I deserve this. _

For the first time in her life, since David's death, she finally felt something again. A spark, a fiery, lively spark inside her flamed and burned. Conrad had managed to make her fall back in love with him, and he could boast all he wanted about it. She was bursting inside from their time together, never wanting him to leave their bed in the morning. _Not that he had much to do that is, their son now single handedly usurped him._ Conrad still went to the office, and regarded over Daniel, after the deep insistence of Victoria's worry for Helen Crowley. Not wanting anything to be unnoticed by him, Conrad kept his tabs on Daniel's dealing with the initiative's very own helper. _That bitch better stay the hell away from my son, _Victoria thought menacingly. Actually, the entire initiative better remain away from her entire family, now that she thought of it.

The gala, being held tonight, was another event that Victoria hated to plan. The man not only took part in convicting the man she once loved, but he also was a man of esteem that she could never admire. _Too cold of a man to make any proper judgment, _Victoria declared to herself. Then she retracted the claim, confessing to her own mind that many had come to the conclusion Victoria herself was far too cold of a woman. _Never a truer statement made._ She admitted that yes, she could be icy to those who were presented to her under false pretenses (much like dear Miss Thorne). Though, in the presence of her home, and behind closed doors, she loved her children fiercely, and now Conrad to the same degree once more.

Well, not THAT much. _Let's not jump to conclusions shall we? The man did sleep with his son's girlfriend. _

Regardless, Victoria chose to forgive him for the time being. As she tied her hair into a knot on the nape of her neck, she fastened her black dress onto her body, and waited for Conrad to return so they could leave for the dinner.

Arriving that night, Victoria felt Conrad's hand at the small of her back, guiding around to various people to say their greetings to that night. She had once again truly outdone herself, as the dinning hall was immaculately draped in the most exquisite decorum. Her true calling in life had been putting on a show for others, either literally or figuratively speaking. Everyone always enjoyed her events, and she loved the faces of awe whenever she hosted them. _Not that she enjoyed being around any of them. _Most of these people she couldn't truly stand to be around, and would rather be in the comfort of her home with her two children by her side. Conrad rubbed her back, as he saw the look of exhaustion and annoyance etched on his wife's beautiful face. Victoria gave him a light smile, and let her head fall onto his shoulder, almost in a small sigh for the comfort of his arms.

Interrupting their moment of intimacy, a familiar voice appeared from behind the two of them. A voice, that had Conrad shaking in both possessiveness and rage.

Jason Prosser.

"Oh isn't it the two newly weds? Well, have to say I was upset by not receiving the invitation in the mail… must have gotten lost." Jason's sly tongue never ceased to amaze Victoria, and neither did his wandering eyes. "But Victoria, I'm sure looked just as much the vision as she does tonight. That dress certainly compliments those gorgeous curves of yours, and brings out your lovely skin. Conrad, I still cannot for the life of me figure out why this goddess of a creature surrounds herself with the likes of you." He finished looking Victoria up and down, only to turn to Conrad and give him a large toothy, smug smile.

For Conrad's part, Victoria noted, he was behaving himself pretty well. She knew, by the feeling of his body against hers, he was shaking in rage. Victoria herself was very uncomfortable, and upset. She never liked Prosser, and he tended to show his desires towards her far too often.

Conrad cleared his throat, straightened his hazy gaze, and looked at Jason right in the eye.

"Well I just happen to have all the luck it seems," he responded, making sure he didn't take his eyes of Prosser.

Jason laughed, "Well it doesn't seem that way now does it? Your own son owns the company and kicked you straight off the head stop. Guess a man cannot have it all, can he?" He stopped, laughed again, and turned back to Conrad. "Oh wait, I still own my company, and am younger than you. So maybe once I get Victoria, I will have it all."

Victoria gasped at this proclamation. _How dare he say this in front of me? _She glared at him, and stepped in front of a raging Conrad, and placed one of her soft hands on his shaking chest.

"Mr. Prosser, may I remind you that I stand right next to my husband. Furthermore, I am not an object up for bidding, but happen to be a living, breathing woman with more brains that the likes of you. I suggest you stay the hell away from Conrad for the remainder of the evening, as by the feeling of his chest, he is ready to tear you to pieces. Step away while you can Jason, and I don't want to hear from you for the rest of the evening." She spat venomously at him, trying to contain her anger and disgust for upsetting Conrad.

Jason looked a little shocked at her warning, and gave his leave without another word towards them. Like a puppy with his tail between his legs, Jason walked off silently.

Victoria turned back to Conrad, her hand still on his heartbeat. She looked into his eyes, reassuring him that she was still there in his arms, and Jason had not been able to take her away from him. Conrad eyes held so much pride and emotion for the fierce nature of his wife, that he stared at her doe eyes, and kissed her forehead softly, then lead her to her seat at the table.

After the horrific speech of Patricia, Victoria wished to return home. She still felt sick from yesterday, and couldn't shake the feeling of dizziness from herself. The battered bruises on Patricia had left Victoria feeling dirty for hosting an event for the man who inflicted them, and she just wanted to go back to Grayson Manor.

Waiting for the driver to return with the car, Conrad held Victoria close to his chest. She was cold, and tired to be accurate. _Well the man did keep me up all night will certain activities…_ She smiled recalling Conrad's body looming over her own. The man certainly had some stamina.

Suddenly, she felt gravity give way, and the entire world go black. The last words she heard were Conrad screaming her name, and his arms tugging around her falling body.

* * *

Laying his wife in their bed, Conrad held her hand as the doctor began to ask her questions and note some of her physical symptoms. He had called their private physician over, knowing full well that Victoria hated hospitals. Trying to collect himself emotionally, he gripped her tiny, soft hand a little tighter and listened to the doctor's questions. She lay on the bed; her body wrapped in a soft blanket that originally lay on their sofa, and looked positively pale. Conrad wanted nothing more than to scoop her into his arms and make her feel better.

"When was the last time you had eaten Mrs. Grayson?"

"During dinner, but not that much. I haven't been able to keep much food down to be honest Doctor." She responded lightly, hoping that she would soon get over whatever that was ailing her.

Conrad had taken notice of her weakening frame, and inability to eat larger portions. She was sick almost every morning, and maybe thought it was the flu.

But he wasn't getting sick at all, now was he?

The doctor continued to ask Victoria a few questions, and then decided, with a burrowed brow; to approach a topic he had clearly been dreading. So clear enough that Conrad saw a pink hue rise in his neck and in his cheeks.

"And I assume you are still menstruating then?"

Victoria glanced at him, a little shocked by the question, and nodded her head. Could she be entering menopause then? Conrad's mind raced as the doctor then said he wished to perform further tests, and picked Victoria's veins for some blood samples.

The doctor then packed his bags, and went towards the master bedroom's door.

"I'll get back to you both when I can, nothing too severe, just need to check and make sure before I come to conclusions."

Conrad immediately wanted to shout _What for?_ But decided to keep that to himself as he crawled beside Victoria on the bed and gathered her into his arms. She was exhausted, and still in her dress from that night. Conrad slowly unzipped the back of the black gown, and put her into a silk nightgown. Untying her massive mane from the knot on her neck, he brushed her hair and laid his wife back into the pillows of their bed. Holding her tightly in his arms, and watching her soft breathing on his chest, he thought about that night; about how terrified he had been watching her fall, so lifeless looking. _She looked as though she was dying… I would have no reason to live. _Conrad lay back, stroking Victoria's back as she slept, and held her as close as he could to her chest while he too, fell into a deep, though fitful sleep.

The next morning, Victoria was already in the washroom, as sick as a dog. Conrad ran to her side, brushing her hair out of her face and rubbing her shoulders while she was sick. After Victoria regained her composure, Conrad sat her on the edge of their marble bath, and let the warm water run. He needed to help her relax, and she always relaxed with a nice bath.

After the bath, Conrad wrapped his beautiful wife in a plethora of towels and laid her on their bed. Holding her close, he noticed some color had finally begun to creep its way back into her cheeks. She smiled lightly at him, and buried her dark head into his shoulder. She hated being weak; he knew that one for a fact. The Victoria he knew was a warrior, and never backed down.

Though, in this moment, she was sick and lay in the loving arms of her husband. Conrad loved the trust Victoria had bestowed upon him, that she was allowing him to see her weakness and tired face. Conrad came to the conclusion that he could lay with Victoria like this forever, _and probably would if I was given the choice. _

Getting up, he put her back into a nightgown and robe, and then proceeded to carry her down the stairs into the kitchen where he wanted to make her breakfast. Daniel, just having woke up, looked curiously at the casual apparel of his parents, and the state of his mother in his father's arms. Daniel's face, purely etched with concern, was directly pointed at his mother as he ran to her side on the chair in their kitchen. Daniel grabbed her two small hands in his own, and looked at her face puzzled.

"Mom, oh my gosh, are you okay?" He asked, questioningly. Then, quickly turning to his father, he spat accusingly, "What the hell is wrong with her? What did you do to her?"

Conrad almost dropped the coffee beans he was preparing. _What did I do to her? Excuse me? _The accusation that escaped his son's mouth stung Conrad so deep he almost struck the boy himself. Daniel surely could not believe that he could have EVER harmed his mother, and that Conrad would ever want to see Victoria in this state. Though their son saw the side of Conrad earlier that year who watched his wife walk onto a plane that had exploded, so Conrad presumed Daniel thought the worst of him.

Sensing confrontation between the two men, Victoria stroked her son's worried brow and said, "Daniel, I'm fine my darling. Just have a little case of the flu apparently."

Daniel still remained unconvinced, made no move in leaving that kitchen during breakfast, almost to ensure Conrad took no part in tantalizing Victoria. _So protective of his mother, even after all these weeks of spurning her._ Conrad was proud of his son, and he knew that Daniel loved his mother above all, and would personally take down the person who tried to harm her. She was the only constant woman in his life, always out for his best interests. _Oh yes, Charlotte too. _

The doorbell rang, and Martha answered it, letting in Doctor Gale from the night before. _Back so soon, hopefully some good news. _He came into the kitchen, and tentatively walked in laying his briefcase on the ground beside him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grayson, Daniel, I'm sorry to interrupt all of you this morning."

Victoria spoke first. "That's quite alright Dr. Gale, is there anything you wish to discuss with us about the tests made last night?"

Dr. Gale shrugged nonchalantly, and looked at his feet. Conrad caught this glance and thought the worse. _Oh no, it's something bad. _

The doctor gripped his hands together tightly, and spoke to Victoria directly. "Yes, Mrs. Grayson there is something I do wish to discuss with you immediately. About the results of your tests, of course."

Victoria paled a bit, and Daniel grabbed her hand in reassurance. She looked at Dr. Gale, and said: "Well you might as well say it here, they both will know soon enough." Gathering all her strength, Conrad saw her straighten her back and draw her determined glance towards the doctor. "Now what on earth is wrong with me? How sick am I? Or how long do I have?"

The doctor laughed a little, much to the Grayson's' horror. "Well, Mrs. Grayson, you have about eight more months."

Victoria's face went white, and she gripped Daniel's hand tighter. "I don't understand what on earth you find funny about that Dr. Gale." Her voice trembled slightly, and Conrad walked up behind her to hold her shoulders and just have any form of contact with his wife. Conrad shook from head to toe, unable to control himself.

Dr. Gale, sensing the confusion, immediately composed himself. "Oh my gosh, okay well that was lost on all of you. Mrs. Grayson you are perfectly healthy, actually both of you are perfectly healthy."

Victoria looked at him with even more confusion and shock. Conrad still did not understand what on earth that man was saying. Victoria's face went from confusion to pure shock as she slammed her hands to her mouth and shook in pure emotion.

Conrad, sensing this quick change of emotion picked her up into his arms and held her close, not having a quick sense at what he can do to make this better. Victoria stared at him, her eyes shining with tears, and _joy? What on earth? _

The doctor cleared his throat, and Conrad and Daniel's attention was directed back to him. Still standing there, he motioned to Victoria saying:

"Mr. Grayson you're wife is pregnant, and expect new life in about eight months."

* * *

Victoria, for one, could not even come to contemplate or believe her recent luck. Within the past month, she and Conrad had gotten onto much better terms, and now she was carrying his child.

_Their child. _

She still could not believe she was pregnant. The moment the doctor had told her the cryptic news, she fell beside herself in shock and utter questioning. Victoria loved her children fiercely, and she knew this child would be no different, but fear was a burden that crept up on her like no other. The past year had taught her that even though she spent her the past twenty five years attempting to give her children her entire being, that never helped out entirely. She was terrified about how this new baby would affect their lives, and if she even was a satisfactory mother enough to care for this baby. _Daniel hated her for such a time, and Charlotte's relationship will never be the same. How am I supposed to bring something so wonderful into the world with these two as their predecessors? _

Victoria stopped herself abruptly. She would never, under any circumstances end the life of this child, and could barely contain her excitement. Well, to be more specific, she could barely control Conrad's excitement.

Moments after Conrad finally understood what Dr. Gale had told him, his emotional barrier broke, and he held Victoria in an exciting sob for what seemed like hours. Conrad loved children, and was an incredible father to their own two. _He is an incredible father, and will be in seven months time. _

Practically dancing around Grayson manner, Conrad took it upon himself to fixing every meal for Victoria, and making sure she was completely comfortable. Ensuring her relaxation, he barely went to the office at all, and stayed home with her all day, staring at the small bump in awe. Victoria knew she was barely showing, he just loved to stroke her tummy, eagerly anticipating the new addition to the family. Conrad even took it upon himself to wake up before her every morning, set her a bath, and cook her eggs Benedict (her favorite). Victoria slowly admitted to him that he needed to stop feeding her.

"Conrad, I am going to be a whale by the end of this pregnancy if you continue this nonsense. I need to eat much healthier."

Conrad shook his head and held her closer, muttering something about if she became to a whale size, she'd merely have "more to love".

Victoria was the least to say, not that amused.

Though, as she currently laid her bed, as Conrad fused over making her a hot glass of milk and honey for bed, she didn't want to stop him. His brow would crumple in concern every time she took a bite out of everything he made for her, praying she would like it. He would hold her hair back every morning, knowing how sick she got, and praying it would end soon for her. The best part of all, was his arms being around her at night, protecting her firmly from all potential invasions and harm. She trusted and relied on him completely, and he loved every moment of it.

Bringing the mug into the bedroom, he gave it to her slowly, and lay beside her on top of the covers. He had finally changed from his stuffy suit into some flannels, but Victoria noticed he was missing the bed shirt. _Good, finally get to take some sneak peeks at my husband. So toned…_ Absent-mindedly she began to trace his chest with her tiny hands. Conrad caught her hands, and pulled her into a warm, longing kiss. He placed the mug onto the bedside table, and ripped open the covers to climb into bed with her. Victoria smiled widely; _this is why I love having him around,_ she thought to herself smugly. As he began to (attempt) the ripping off of her silk gown, she immediately felt self-conscious. Two months pregnant, she didn't feel as slim as she was, and what with Conrad looking as toned and perfect as he did, she felt her stomach drop.

Conrad, sensing this, seemed to change his course. Instead he spent the entire night feeding to only her desires, and showing Victoria how much he adored his pregnant wife. Victoria spent the majority of that evening softly panting into her husband's ear and squirming in pure pleasure. With his adoring eyes set upon her the entire time, quietly admiring her body in every imaginable light, Victoria felt his love for her shine through, and planned, in no near future, to doubt his sexual desire for her.

The next day was Daniel and Emily's elusive wine auction. Though the tension between Daniel and her had dissipated completely due to her current state, Conrad's relationship with the man continued to remain on edge. Conrad was still deeply humbled and upset about being basically dethroned by his own son, and Daniel would not apologize. Victoria just wished they would resolve their issues, the initiative still held an obvious target on her son's head, and she was currently helpless. Knowing that the next move would involve informing Daniel of the truth, she skidded on shallow water around her son, praying for his safety in silence.

Victoria walked into the ballroom, on Conrad's arm of course, clinging to him tightly. She hadn't yet made a public announcement about the pregnancy, due to the dangers of the initiative possibly using their unborn child against them. Through the red gown she wore, that did in fact flatter her enough to not cast attention to any bump on her tiny stomach, beautifully draped her body, and still caught the eye of every man in the room (much to her husband's both pride and displeasure).

First person to greet the couple was in fact their own son, Daniel. He, of course, knew of his mother's condition, and was keen enough to also hold her wishes dearly to his heart.

Approaching his parents, Daniel swallowed the pit in this throat and shook his father's hand, then turned to his mother and hugged her tightly. Kissing her lightly on the cheek, he turned to them both:

"Mom, you look incredible tonight. Dad, I think you need to keep your eyes on her tonight." He said warningly, still incredibly upset that his mother took his father back after what he had put her through.

Conrad looked his son in the eye, and held his wife closer. "I don't plan on letting her out of my sight son. Now why don't you go great some of YOUR other guests."

Victoria felt exhausted with this petty nonsense. She wasn't a buffer the two men could argue about, though she was the only common denominator when it came down to it. Her safety, and the safety of the child was the only thing both her son and her husband agreed on.

Greeting other guests, Victoria hissed almost when she saw her son being approached by none other than Helen Crowley. Conrad felt the rage come off Victoria in waves, and stroked the small of her back in comforting motions, also glaring at the woman.

In one-way or another, Victoria was going to take that woman out.

"Ah, isn't it the exiled and his mistress." A voice came from behind the couple. They both turned around to see Jason Prosser, in all his smug glory. It was Victoria's turn to feel the anger radiate off her husband, and she began to make the same comforting motions on his back.

"Jason, what a pleasure as usual." Victoria said cordially, wishing for the man to walk right back where he came from and leave them alone. _Her alone. _

"Oh no Victoria, the pleasure is seeing you of course. You, once again, look lovely. Conrad, I can't believe you two have lasted another month. Wonder when this wonderful woman will finally see the light…" His words just increased the heat coming from her husband, and this time she didn't even have the chance to interject.

"Jason, always with the wit and charm. But here's the thing: she's still on my arm and my ring is still on her finger." Conrad said with a sickening sweetness that was gritted through his teeth, and continued: "Now, this event is a good public event, and I don't want to embarrass you by kicking your ass here. I suggest you stop ogling my wife, and stay the hell away from the two of us… Or else." Conrad's rage came through very clearly on the last words that he spat into the face of Prosser.

Turning away from Jason, Conrad lead Victoria to the bar to get himself a drink. Victoria let her head rest on her husband's shoulder; almost to calm him in a manner she only knew how to do. Conrad looked at her with calmed eyes, and took his drink back to their table. She, much to her own dismay, couldn't drink.

Watching the auction, her son got into a heated bid with Jason, and ended up winning by bidding the inevitable millions dollars. She couldn't hide her shock, but also held a deep pride at her son's wish to show his alliance with his parents in front of the ignoramus of a man. Conrad too looked proud of his son, and even sent a smug smirk in the way of Prosser direction.

Pregnancy had its mishaps, and the constant need of the lavatories. Victoria left Conrad in his deep conversation with a few of the men from the Club to go to the washrooms. Walking down the hallways, she felt a sharp tug on her arm as she was practically thrown into the wall.

Attempting to claw at whoever grabbed her, she lost this battle due to the attacker's strength. Against the wall, none other than Jason Prosser held her there in his captivity. The hall was empty, and above the music and chatter in the ballroom, no one could hear her. Fear immediately crept up her throat and she thought about the little life inside her. Gathering her wits, and controlling her fear, she stared him down.

"Get your hands off me Jason." She lividly spat in his face, practically praying her voice didn't break.

He laughed in her face. "Not going to happen Victoria. Your pompous son embarrassed me publically. Like father, like son eh? Disgusting, this family of your thinks themselves to be better than everyone else. I'm going to teach them a lesson they will never forget, with your help of course."

Victoria was officially terrified. This was her ultimate fear, and one aspect, as a woman, that threatened her. Thinking only of the child inside her, she knew she couldn't do anything about it. She would not win this battle without harming her child.

Feeling tears creep into her eyes, she looked up for the first time since his proclamation, and saw a pair of ice blue eyes behind him, fire burning behind them.

Grabbing Jason with two firm hands, Conrad threw the man to the ground in one move. He then proceeded to break almost every bone in his face with his angry fists, until Daniel was able to grab hold of his arms. Daniel knew his father would eventually kill the man, and didn't need his father in prison with his unborn child soon coming into the world.

Daniel grabbed Jason by his two arms, and led him in a vice grip to have security escort him out (and possibly to a hospital). Conrad, took Victoria into the washroom, and held her tightly in private. Washing his bloodied hands, he watched her fear die away, and once again calmed himself down.

Victoria could not have been more grateful for the man in front of her, and cleaned the cuts on his hands with a gentle care. Kissing the small scraped and bruises, she finally saw her warrior of a husband, and the reason why she married him in the first place. Victoria knew Conrad never let her out of his sight, and from now on during the pregnancy, Conrad will want to stand guard outside the door.

Not that she had any problem with this - none at all.

* * *

Conrad couldn't believe his wife was already three months along, as they both left the doctors. Their most recent appointment was to determine the health and fitness of the fetus, ensuring through Victoria's blood work that the baby was safe from genetic disorders. The doctors reminded then thoroughly that at her age the risk was high, but the baby ended up being perfectly healthy so far.

_Thank God, _Conrad thought to himself, both in relief and excitement.

Dropping Victoria off at home, he hated leaving her at the Manor on her own. Wishing he could merely spend the day lounging by her side, he opted to head into town today to complete some work that Daniel had asked him for help with. After the encounter with Prosser, Conrad and Daniel had put their differenced behind them, and Conrad proudly watched his son ascend the Grayson throne with both pride and anguish. Anguish, stemming from the initiative's heavy influence being so close to his son. The only reason Conrad bothered to show up to Grayson for helping Daniel was to ensure the Initiative didn't harm his son. On Victoria's direct orders, of course.

Sulking into the office, Daniel caught him before he went into his personal office.

"Hey dad, how did the appointment go?" Daniel inquired, mainly wanting to know if his mother was going to be okay for the next few months.

Conrad cleared his throat. "Went fine, the baby is perfectly healthy. You can expect a new sibling in a few months baring the Grayson title and esteem." Conrad added with a smile, recalling his own threatening tears as he saw his unborn child on the monitor early that day. Victoria's eyes didn't bother to hide her emotion, as she held his hand tightly, and stared at the image he was too, so entranced by.

Daniel's smile grew, and relief faded from his brow. "Oh good, I was so worried. What's mom going to do today? Maybe you should think about working from home now that she is heading into her further months."

Conrad thought about what his son was saying. He wanted nothing more than to run home to Victoria and sit by her side while she picked out colors and tapestries for the baby's new room. Though, he knew that Victoria would not forgive him should the Initiative be planning something under his nose while he was home with her.

"Son, you know your mother well enough to know she can hardly stay cooped up all day at Grayson Manor, let alone have me coddling her. Besides, Charlotte is with her today."

Conrad smiled as he added the last part. Telling Charlotte was probably one of his favorite moments that he recalled in the past year. Her eyes welled with tears of joy and pure excitement, and she had laid with her mother in bed for days discussing the new baby and how she wanted to help Victoria every step of the way. His daughter had truly changed in the past year, after recovery and rehab. His entire family was finally back into formation, and they all sat at the dinner table with genuine smiles on their faces.

_All was well, _Conrad thought to himself.

As he let Daniel return to work, he headed into his office to find a visitor already sitting on his chair at the desk.

Ashley.

Conrad's eyes narrowed at the young woman, and they then rolled around his sockets. _What in the hell did she want? _

"Hello, Conrad." She said, her accent in some parallel form of seduction and manipulation that made his skin crawl.

"Miss Davenport, what on Earth are you doing here?"

She smirked, and got up from his chair, slithering her way onto sitting on his mahogany desk. "Well, you see, I have been thinking. I need a job, now that your son broke up with me, and your wife basically exiled me. And you know what I thought? You are going to be the person to get me one." She finished, still smirking at a speechless Conrad.

Conrad laughed, and attempted to shoo her away as he sat down in his chair. "Well Ashley you, as usual, are misinformed. I have no reason to help you out, and nor do I require your pathetic excuse of assistance. You caught me in a moment of loneliness and weakness a while ago, but that is all. I am done with you, and your person. Do me a favor, and do close the door on your way out."

He finished, but that didn't have any affect on her demeanor. She crawled up to him around the desk and braced her legs around him. She was going to get her job back, no matter _what_ it took.

Conrad, shocked out of his mind, attempted to throw her off without inflicting bodily harm, though to his own misfortune, she was stronger than she appeared.

Right at that moment, his office door clicked, and his beautiful wife walked in with a bag of take-away, that fell right out of her arms when she saw Conrad.

Pure anger and despair caught her eyes, as she couldn't take herself away from the scene in front of her. Her doe eyes were glazed over in distress, and she clutched her jacket together as if she would come apart at the seams. Daniel behind her, eyes blazing in fury, held her as she swayed.

Emotion evident in her shaking voice, she finally spoke: "Sorry to interrupt you both. Just brought us some lunch Conrad." She turned on her heel with her purse, and left the food on the floor with no intention of sharing it with him.

Conrad threw Ashley off of him in a rage, and ran towards the elevator where Victoria was. She wouldn't listen to his excuses; he knew she couldn't bear to look at him. But he knew he could _NOT _allow her to drive in this state.

"Victoria, it was not what it looks like…" He began, praying she'd hear him past her suppressing rage.

She didn't even look at him. Daniel marched right past him, muttered something about driving with her, and shot Conrad a glare that made him shake. As he watched the elevator doors close, with Victoria eyes filled with tears and Daniel clutching her by the waist, he knew he had been defeated. His son and wife both hated him, and he had no way to explain himself.

_All was not so well anymore. _

Victoria sat on her chair, listening to the ladies debate over themes for that month's charity event. It was for her favorite charity, for the Mother's and Daughter's, so she should have been in her element. _Not even close, _she thought, as she stared intently at the lint on her dress, brushing it off with one stroke.

"Victoria, did you even hear us?" One of the ladies asked questioningly, as Victoria turned towards her in a sneer.

"Sorry Susan, no, I wasn't even bothering to listen. Now is this about the napkin colors again, or can we merely call it a day now?" Victoria sniped sharply at the woman. They all took _that _as their cue to leave; one left muttering something about "pregnancy hormones". _If only they knew. _

Her bump had grown considerably over the past month, and now, at four months, she began to feel like a whale. At four months. _This was going to be a LONG pregnancy. _

Conrad, as per the request of her son, moved into the Southfork Inn until she felt like looking at him again. She still opening refused to take any of his incessant calls, and would not speak to him in person if her life depended on it. She couldn't feel anymore humiliated than she did at that moment.

Noticing the tears building up in her eyes, she raised her chin higher, and forced herself not to cry over him. _Not again. _She had spent the past month crying herself to sleep, and knew that this emotional stress was horrible for the unborn life inside her.

Breaking her train of thought, Daniel came into view of the living room. Wearing a navy blue suit, he looked every inch the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company he was. His face wore concern for his mother, and she gave him a reassuring smile as she gestured for him to take a seat on one of the coaches closest to her.

Taking her hands in his, he kissed her forehead, and then took a seat beside her. They began to talk about their days, how he had meetings all morning, and how she wanted to murder the Housewives earlier.

After a few moments of chatter, he breeched a subject he clearly needed to talk about.

"Mom, I know you don't want to hear this, but it's about dad."

Victoria's lip curled over her teeth, almost snarling at the name. She never wanted to see that man ever again after he ripped her heart to shreds a month ago. She was carrying _his_ child and he dared prance around with his son's ex girlfriend.

Rage coursed through Victoria. "Daniel, not this again. That insufferable man doesn't need you to help him where I am concerned. I am done with him and his petty nonsense." She finished, almost to end the discussion entirely.

Daniel still pressed the issue. "Mom, I wouldn't bring it up if I didn't have to. It's just that he hasn't been to the office in two weeks and I'm a bit concerned." His brow furrowed deeply, worry evident in his deep brown eyes. " I know you don't want to see him, but you are the only person who could possibly get through to him; I need him at the meeting tomorrow as a bunch of the board members have requested this. Helen Crowley is showing some deep concern over this…"

Victoria's attention was caught at Helen's name. Conrad was supposed to be watching Daniel at the office like a hawk, as to make sure the Initiative didn't harm her son. Conrad didn't own up to his duties, and Victoria knew she had to confront him about this.

Sighing rather dramatically, and pinching her forehead, she nodded. "Yes, well I do have to speak to him about _our child_, so I guess I can go speak to him. Daniel, I will be going _alone _though, I do not need to be there while I basically castrate that father of yours." She of course did not mean the last line… entirely.

Walking up the stairs into Conrad's suite at the South Fork, she knew she looked impeccable, and she knew Conrad would notice too. Wearing a deep blue dress, and a black long leather trench, at four months pregnant she felt amazing. _Not so much of a whale today. _

Knocking on door 314, she heard rustling. The door finally opened to reveal her scruffy husband wearing a pair of flannel boxers and nothing else. She _smelt _the stench of alcohol off of him and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Though unfortunately for her, and unshaven and shirtless Conrad was still an absolutely gorgeous Conrad. The stubble merely brought out his eyes, even though at the moment they were glazed over.

He finally managed to pick his jaw up off the floor from ogling her at his door (finally) and led her inside. Cigar boxes on the floor, empty bottles on the counter, he looked as though to be having a boys night out. For himself. Alone. No sight of a woman living here, Victoria noted quietly. That raised her spirits… a bit.

Victoria's smugness and disgust were rising by the minute.

She finally spoke: "Sorry to interrupt, your…er… alone time. I expect that _harlot _of yours to be back any moment. I only need a moment of your time. It's about our son and your job. You know? Grayson Global and Daniel? Ring a bell Conrad?" She spat with an attitude that rang bitterness, but at the moment she gave no care.

Conrad cleared a sofa for her, indicating her to take a seat. She obliged, only due to the fact that her back was killing her. As she sat with the grace of a Queen, she stared down her husband as he ran a hand through his untamed locks. _Ugh, how I wish I could just… No. He cheated on you. Don't even allow him in Victoria. _

Finally speaking, in a broken voice, Conrad said: "Victoria, there is no one here. Like I told you that day it was a misunderstanding. Will you please just hear me out." He was now at her feet, attempting to grasp her hand, pleading. The image of her strong husband had faded, and this was the unconventional beggar she was left with.

Sneering, and wrenching her hand from his grasp, she spat: "Conrad, I am not here to talk about your misjudgments with Ashley. You are way past begging for forgiveness for that mister. I am the mother of your child, and you were prancing around with a young, flimsy thing behind my back." She said, bitter sadness creeping into voice, almost breaking it. Leveling her emotions, she stared into his eyes. "I am here for our son, you know, the one you are _supposed_ to be watching and ensuring the Initiative doesn't harm."

Conrad, defeated, stared at her with sad and tired eyes. "Victoria, our son hates me, and won't listen to anything I have to say anyways. Why on earth would I have any influence over his decisions now?"

Victoria grew furious. "That is all YOUR fault Conrad. Due to your indiscretions we are in this position. I suggest you start going to work from here on out Conrad and taking part in all of our sons decisions or you will not play ANY role in this child's life. Do you understand?"

She kept her gaze strong and firm on him, showing him no mercy. _Typical Ice Queen, we are back to square one._ She got up from her seat, walked past a kneeling Conrad, and walked straight out the door without another word.

Emily Thorne was currently faced with a dilemma. She had spent most of her life despising the Grayson's, and wanting them to pay dearly for what they had done. Though, she had come to this realization that in the past year, she had put these people through all forms of Hell, and they still were stronger than ever. That was until, Conrad's unfortunate meeting with Ashley.

Emily had seen the entire thing, you see, as she still had a camera locked into Conrad Grayson's office. When she received Daniel's angry phone call about his father's cheating, she was nonetheless shocked. _Conrad and Victoria lasted through all of this; he would not dare harm her while she was pregnant. _After watching the video that clearly showed Conrad refusing her advances adamantly, Emily was once again relieved. _He was a much more decent man than I thought… well… to Victoria. _

After Emily came to find out the news of Victoria's pregnancy, she put all acts against the woman aside. Her father would have _never _tolerated her harming an unborn child, no matter who the mother was. Emily was going to grin and bear it, and try to purify this family in maybe a later time.

_ Or possibly never. _

Though, seeing Victoria today at the meeting, she felt a deep form of pity for the woman; a feeling she never thought she could possibly conjure for someone by the name of Victoria Grayson. But seeing her, in an emotional tired state, and four months pregnant, she had finally seen something in Victoria that was a form of weakness.

This was extremely dangerous for the baby, and Emily knew she had to do something about Victoria's lapse of sadness before it was too late. Emily could never forgive herself if Victoria's baby suffered any consequence, and she could have done something to help it. _I am a much better person that I originally thought I could be. _

Attaching the video, and sending it to Victoria's email, she pressed send and hoped for the sincere best for not the couple, but that unborn life inside its mother.

Putting on her light pink silk gown, she slipped into the bedcovers. _Alone again, _she thought miserably to herself. As she was about to turn the night table's light off, she saw she had an unread message on her phone. _A video? Oh gosh, I cannot even imagine if it's anything like the last. _Opening the attachment, she watched her own suspicions be thrown out the window.

Conrad was telling the truth all along.

Throwing on her long trench, she did not even bother to change out of her nightgown. She needed to see him right away.

Almost banging at his door incessantly, she continued to knock until her dear husband finally answered. Still unshaven, and not wearing a shirt, she threw herself upon him, attacking his lips with her own. His musky, sweet, unique scent enveloped her, and she tossed him back onto the bed, without another word.

Sensing her sudden eagerness, Conrad stopped his wife, with complete confusion. She smiled at him.

"I got another video this evening Conrad. Seems you were telling the truth all along. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to stop talking and would rather start making the past month up to you." She said slyly, as she removed her trench to reveal the satin, light sheer gown. As she climbed on top of her shocked husband, and took his lips once more, he knew he'd best do what he was told.

Not that he gave Victoria a choice, as he flipped his pregnant wife onto her back, and slowly removed the gown until her fully blossomed body bore to his eyes. Conrad looked like he had won a prize as he kissed every inch of her sensitive skin, familiarizing himself with her expanding stomach.

A little too excited, (and way too hormonal), Victoria squirmed under the stubbled kisses of her husband. _He needs to keep this stubble for a bit longer, _she thought, moaning uncontrollably, as he began to attack her swollen breasts with his mouth. Finally having enough with this nonsense, Victoria reached down and ripped off his shorts, clearly indicating her eagerness. Conrad, ever eager to please his pregnant wife, gently came up to her eye level, kissed her fully, and stared into her eyes and they returned to a common rhythm that had been missed for the past month.

Victoria, after a few rounds of this, fell sleepily into her happy, sated, husbands arms. Her head lay on his chest as he stroked her stomach, reveling in the bump. He wiped her tears as she cried in apology and anguish for having not listened to him in the first place. He held her close and kissed the tears away, until they both woke the next morning.

* * *

Waking up beside his beautiful wife again, was truly a blessing. A full month had gone by since the incident with Ashley, and he was merely wasting away at the South Fork until Victoria showed up last night. Feeling her stir beside him, he brushed some hair out of her sleeping face, and rubbed her ever-expanding belly. Conrad still could hardly believe Victoria was pregnant, and as he stared at her stomach, he pictured a much different scene to occur in about five months time. Victoria and him, lying in their bed, holding their newborn child with their two wonderful children surrounding them. He had, a few times during their month-separation, imagined the circumstances should they not have resolved any issues. _Good thing Victoria found out the truth on time, _Conrad thought to himself, as he stared down at her pale face once more. Pale, maybe a bit too pale, and with dark circles surrounding the deep doe eyes he loved so much. Victoria looked strung out, and strained, even after a lengthy (_well not that long) _night sleep. Conrad decided he needed to fix this immediately, as the doctor continuously protested that Victoria must not be put in any strain in order for the safety of their child's delivery into this world.

Nothing would stand in Conrad's way of securing the safety of Victoria and this child.

Or any of his children for that matter.

After successfully moving himself back into the manor, he picked his pregnant wife up, and made her a warm bath, attempting to aid her exhaustion. This helped, as she practically fell asleep in the tub, and he ended up tucking her into their master suite, lying beside her sleeping body.

Hearing a faint knock on the door, Conrad reluctantly undid himself from Victoria's grasp, and answered the door to the master suite.

It was Daniel, who looked none-to-happy to see his father tucking his mother into bed wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

Conrad quietly shut the door, and led his raging son into his office. Sitting himself down at the mahogany desk, he faced his son with a ready stare.

Explaining himself to Daniel was not easy, as his son practically jumped down his throat eagerly at every word. Though, once Daniel did hear everything, even the part about Victoria's ultimate forgiveness, Daniel knew that his father was telling the truth.

There was absolutely no way in _hell _that Victoria would have come back to Conrad unless she saw what happened for herself. _Thank god she did, _Conrad said happily, thinking back to the video relayed to his wife. _Why would someone send this? And why did someone have a camera in my office? _Conrad's head was buzzing with questions.

"Helen wants me to broker a deal with a few offshore companies, mainly in the Middle East. Want to have a look at them?"

Conrad's blood ran cold at the words. He recalled finalizing an exactly similar deal when the flight of 197 went down. The guilt and shame for his actions haunted his every day, and he knew he could not let his son suffer the same fate.

Conrad cleared his throat, and spoke finally. "Yes, of course Daniel. If I can help in any way I shall. I'll look over the numbers and see where we should go from there. We cannot be too sure about Ms. Crowley, so we'd best be certain."

Daniel's questioning gaze about the comment made on Helen's behalf was interrupted by the sweet voice of Charlotte singing her way into the house. Walking into the office, she saw her father, and looked at him with an identical gaze of her brother. _She probably wants to know how I sneaked back into the house. _

"Hi daddy. Umm, where's mom? She can't possibly know you are here."

Conrad let out a tired laugh, and said: "Charlotte, she knows I'm here sweetheart. We worked everything out last night. Your mother is upstairs asleep, so try not to-"

"I'm awake darling, don't worry." Victoria's voice came into hearing range, as she glided down the staircase and into the warm embrace of Charlotte's. Not even bothering to wonder, Charlotte just smiled at her parents.

Daniel got up and hugged his mother, offering her his seat, only to see her go and sit on Conrad's lap. _One Conrad, zero for Danny boy, _Conrad thought to himself slyly, still angry with Daniel for not listening to him over the past month.

Daniel and Charlotte, seeing where the entwined position of their parents might lead to, decided to see that as their way out of the manor, as Daniel made up some excuse for having to drive Charlotte to Declan's.

Conrad then took this time to relay the information he was just told by Daniel to Victoria. Her eyes clouded with the same guilt and hatred, and she shook from head to toe. Not with fear, for Victoria Grayson _rarely _felt any of that emotion. No, this was rage; rage against the woman who was trying to target her son. Victoria always put the welfare of her children before anything, and the pregnancy must have almost impacted this for the better. Conrad deduced the hormonal imbalance in her to almost project her Mother Lion instincts, _not that I'm complaining. _Victoria gave him a look that spoke volumes, and she collected her plans that reeled her mind, as she turned to Conrad and smiled grimly.

"We have to tell Daniel what is happening Conrad. I refuse to have our son rot in prison because of these _monsters._" Her voice rang with so much conviction, that he actually felt the strength coming off her in waves, even from her seated position on his lap.

Conrad asked the question he was dreading. "Now what about Helen my dear? What are we going to do about her?"

Victoria smiled, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Fire rang in her eyes, as she turned to him, fully confident in whatever plan she conspired in the moments they sat in their positions. She finally spoke, with a wickedness and decisiveness that was almost frightening to Conrad.

"We just have to eliminate her from the equation, that's all darling."


	2. Chapter 2

Aiden Mathis's blood went cold when he heard the words exit Helen Crowley's mouth.

"Kill Victoria Grayson."

It wasn't the task that scared him. No, a trained killer like him could pull this off with the pull of a bullet. It was the aftermath of the resulting death that would come back to haunt him.

_And maybe the fact that she was a pregnant woman, already four and a half months along. _

Aiden quickly shook himself clear of the culpable guilt racking his brain.

_He needed to do this. _

_For Colleen._

Helen assured him that in exchange for the life of Victoria (and her unborn child), Aiden would have his sister safely delivered back to him.

He _had _to do this.

Victoria and Conrad had a huge appointment today. Today was the day they were going to discover the sex of their child, that (much to Victoria's dismay), made her partially begin to waddle. Conrad assured her that she was still slim and beautiful, but also glowing with a pregnancy glow.

He was clearly trying hard to keep on her good side.

Waiting patiently on the bed, beside the ultrasound machine, Conrad stroked his wife bare stomach, and watched her slowly almost lull away at his caresses. Victoria felt so tired all the time; she was shocked she made it out of the house without falling asleep in the car ride here. Victoria's brain began to think at full speed, concerned with what Conrad wanted. Did he want another boy? To grow up like their son, run the company and rule Grayson Global with their predecessors?

Or did Conrad want another daughter? A beautiful child, just like their Charlotte. He was an incredible father either way, Victoria questioned her own capabilities at the same time.

Can she _truly _mother another child? I mean, it's not like she was lead with a good example. Even though her and her children were on good terms, something could tear her away from her child at any point.

Victoria immediately thought to the Initiative. _They can hurt my baby. _She had been becoming increasingly nervous about bringing this child into the world with the Initiative riding on their tails. _They could hurt my baby! _Victoria's eyes began to well with tears, as Conrad, sensing his wife's anguish, grasped her hand and tried to grab the attention of her teary eyes.

Looking at Conrad, it was as though he read her mind. He grabbed both of her hands in his, and stared her down.

"Victoria, nothing, not anyone, will harm this baby."

His voice rang with the same conviction that hers did so many times; she was immediately put at some ease. Conrad would not allow anything to hurt this baby.

And neither would she.

As the technician came in, and poured the gel on Victoria's expanding stomach, her and her husband stared at the black and white screen.

Soon, an image formed of a small babe, curled together on the screen. Feeling tears threaten her eyes, Victoria stopped the sob in her throat. Her baby was safe, and inside her. Conrad's eyes glistened with tears, as his smile reached ear-to-ear. Holding his wife's hand, he stroked her thumbs, and held her hand as he stared with awe at her stomach and changed to the screen. His eyes raced between the two, as Victoria felt the excitement in him from his fingers in her hand. Putting her hand to his lips, he stared at the screen and watched the technician move the probe on her stomach, to see the baby in clearer images.

Smiling, she turned to the couple and said, "Did you both want to know the sex of the baby?"

Victoria and Conrad both nodded, eyes still transfixed on the screen, staring at their child in her womb.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson, in a few months you can expect a little girl."

Conrad's mouth fell, and Victoria's eyes immediately collapsed with the threatening tears, as she let them pour. Her happy sob rang through the small room, and Conrad held both of their hands together in excitement.

_A baby girl. I cannot wait, _Victoria thought, as she stared at the screen.

Coming home, Conrad held Victoria in his arms, and placed what seemed like the thousandth kiss to he plump lips. His smile still had not faded, and neither had hers.

Their two children who waited in their living room for the news immediately interrupted them. Daniel, still in his business suit, and Charlotte, still in her uniform, both stood side by each, waiting on news of their sibling. Victoria smiled, still emotional at both of them. They were as excited as she and Conrad were for the news, and she could not wait to disclose the news.

Victoria, glancing at her husband, saw him nod in approval. She cleared her stricken throat, trying to control her emotional voice, and told them about their new sister.

Charlotte shrieked in excitement, and ran over to her parents in a wind. She clutched them both closely, careful of her mother's stomach. Putting her hands on Victoria's tummy, Charlotte said, as tears clouded her vision.

"I can't wait to meet her!" Charlotte's smile ran just like Conrad's, ear to ear. Daniel came over to his parents, and hugged his father, patting him on the back. Coming to his mother, Victoria saw his tired eyes full of identical tears that they all shared. She held her son close, hoping to keep this memory dear in her heart for the remainder of her life. Conrad held her around her waist, as her two children talked amicably about their plans for their sister.

She would never forget this.

She heard a voice behind them, as she turned around to see Emily Thorne standing in their hallway. Looking extremely red and embarrassed, Emily looked at her feet, and then raised her eyes to the emotional Grayson's.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Daniel, you called me earlier? For dinner?"

Her face was still red, and she could not bear to look Victoria in the eyes. Victoria, still not enjoying the girl's presence, but not hating her allowed her to come in. A grateful Emily stepped inside, and congratulated Victoria on her daughter. Victoria, unable to find any bitterness, thanked Emily.

For the first time, Victoria didn't seem to spurn Emily's name, or send her straight to the door. Victoria, even in her emotional state asked Emily if instead of going out to dinner, she wouldn't mind staying for dinner. Victoria thought Emily's influence over Daniel would help her with the Initiative in planning moves, so she knew she could always count on Emily holding Daniel's best interest. Emily loved her son.

But no on loves Daniel more than Victoria does.

Emily politely declined, mentioning they could use the family time. With a nod towards Daniel, she left the family to themselves.

And for once, Victoria was thankful for Emily's actions.

Emily came into her house, and saw Aiden had left. She had gone to the Grayson's to check on Victoria, and ensure that she still remained alive. Aiden and her had gotten into an argument about Colleen being alive, and the orders made by Helen Crowley. Emily did not trust the woman, or her intentions. Colleen was definitely not alive, and Emily almost knew this for certain.

Even if Colleen may be living, killing Victoria Grayson was not the answer. Emily attempted to reason with Aiden, but he brushed her off by telling her he didn't require her assistance any longer. Aiden had become far too unhinged, as Takeda once warned her. His emotions were not leveled enough, and he would often kill on impulse. _This was not the way to Revenge. Or the way they were taught. _He also said Emily grew too emotionally connected to Victoria after the woman became pregnant, and that she should have never let her plans go to waste.

Emily never questioned her motives to stop tormenting Victoria, and after witnessing this afternoon, she knew she had made the correct decision. Victoria's baby was not just some unborn _it _any longer. It was a baby girl. Charlotte's little sister.

Emily knew she could not let anything happen to Victoria or that child. Her father would have never wanted the woman he loved to suffer pain at the loss of a baby. Emily's _conscious _would simply not allow it.

No, Emily would need to save Victoria from a terrible fate at all costs.

Even if this cost was Aiden.

* * *

Conrad drove to work that December morning, having just left his heavily pregnant wife at home. He was late, once again, not that it truly did matter much. _Daniel basically runs the company; I'm just here to make sure Helen keeps her claws away from my son. _Entering the office, he didn't even bother to knock on Daniel's door as he barged into his office. He needed to tell Daniel not to be late for dinner that night, as Victoria was growing tired of him staying at the office too late every night.

Unknowingly, he interrupted a meeting that his son was in. The air in the room died out, and his icy blue eyes glared angrily at the turned head of Ms. Crowley. She smiled sickeningly at him, and nodded towards his presence. Closing the door, Conrad looked at his son's tired eyes and then returned to Helen's gaze with even more vengeance.

_So much for a nice morning, _Conrad thought. His morning _was_ lovely, as Victoria and him slept soundly in their bed on that cold morning… and Conrad proceeded to warm her up the best way he knew how. Smiling, recalling her plump figure softly laying on his. Heavy in pregnancy, she was already six months along. Blooming, as he liked to call it, Victoria's self esteem shrunk by the day as she stared into the mirror. Her thin, zombie-Hamptonites flocked to her in their glory, while she considered herself to be a slow-growing whale.

Conrad saw her in a completely different way. His child lay in her tiny body, _his daughter _that was, and he could not be happier watching her tiny frame grow with his child. His love only grew watching her inability to button her shirts, or wear her tight dresses.

_Oh, and his wallet shrunk in that process, _as he recalled the wardrobe Victoria purchased for this pregnancy.

Not that his wife held any contempt for their baby. No, she was just as excited for the new baby girl as he was. Charlotte and her spent yesterday picking out colors for the nursery, the cribs, the nappy changer, and even clothing. _The wallet has REALLY been shrinking, _Conrad thought looking at the designer websites Charlotte was visiting for baby clothes.

No, Victoria could not wait to give birth, and she had past a huge part of the threatening pregnancy. The doctors assured her that is she continued her regime, she should have a safe and practically painless birth.

Well, they were joking about the painless part. As expected, Victoria did not laugh,

Returning to Helen Crowley eyes, he then grew cold. She was literally the _darkness _of his day.

"Hello Conrad, we were just finishing up here." She said, her smile never leaving her face.

Conrad, smirking to himself, opened the door for her, and said, "Well, that's great Helen, for I need to speak to my son, so if you don't mind…" He smartly pointed towards the door leading outside Daniel's office.

Helen, a bit shocked at Conrad's bluntness, picked up her briefcase and headed for the door. Stopping at Conrad's place, she turned to him.

"Oh, how unforgiving of me. Congratulations on Victoria's pregnancy. I cannot wait to see this baby girl."

Conrad's blood ran cold. She, of course, knew about the baby. This should not have shocked Conrad to the core as it did.

Watching Helen leave, Conrad tried to calm himself down. Daniel touched his shoulder lightly, and turned his father towards him.

"Dad, Helen needs me to show some interest in investing off shore. She's talking Middle East."

Knowing where this conversation is going, Conrad sat down opposite his son. Sitting down at the desk, Daniel lifted his head and sat proudly. He was trying to be brave, Conrad noticed, just as he had been when the Initiative approached him with these absurd demands.

Daniel spoke again. "I did some research. These are the same companies you did business with amongst the flight of 197. Helen confirmed it for me."

Shocked, and slightly astounded, Conrad stared speechlessly at Daniel. _Helen was not even beating around the bush. She told Daniel about their plans. _

Daniel continued, "I have to do what they say. This time, I'm not sure what this will be used for."

Conrad shook his tired head. "No Daniel. You absolutely do _not _have to go through with this. I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety…"

Daniel slammed his hand down on the desk. His eyes grew glassy, and the rage surged through his body. Conrad saw his hand twitch on the desk, as though he did not feel the impact that this hand made on the wood. Conrad's concern grew, as he finally saw his son's eyes. Daniel's mouth opened, with no sound.

Not until he finally spoke, "No Dad, this has nothing to do with me. Helen told me that I don't have a choice. She told me that _they _were going to hurt mom… and my sister." His voice broke in fear and anger. Tears clouded his tired, guilty vision. He was terrified.

As Conrad heard these words, he grew terrified as well. At that moment, an idea came to mind. He smiled confidently at his son.

"We will meet with Helen, Daniel. We need to end her."

Helen Crowley was not a stupid woman. In fact, she graduated from Yale in her prime, top of her class. Having been noticed by the Initiative for her keen communication skills, and lethal attitude, she was a sure hit.

No one could tamper with her, and she made that very clear in her every move.

Having received the invite from Daniel, she knew that Conrad had something planned for her. That was why she needs to remind them who is boss in this relationship.

Meeting by the harbor, Aiden Mathis arrived. Typical British lethal killer, he knew his duty. Also, this naïve man thought that his sister remained alive. _Fool, she was dead so many years ago, _Helen thought slyly to herself. She knew this was her only way of assuring Aiden's cooperation, and also knew he would do anything for this dead sister of his.

Telling Aiden of the plan was almost as simple as getting him to agree to it. He was to meet her at the Grayson's meeting with Daniel and Conrad.

Oh, and of course, he would have Victoria tied and bound with him.

* * *

The most important lesson Victoria ever taught herself was to never panic. Panicking never leads to any gains, and one's own thought process is lost in translation. So, in her own typical, icy fashion, she tried as hard as she could to stay calm. She had been attacked and thrown into a vehicle from behind, completely unaware of her assailant. Trying to calm herself down for the baby, she took deep breaths the entire ride, and concentrated on sounds. Perking her ears, she did not hear anything she could recognize, only to find herself not being able to identify any unique noises. The door opened, and she was forcefully, but almost gently, lead through a door.

Her kidnapper did not seem to present any indications of wanting to harm her, though, much to her hard luck, he seemed much larger than her petite size. She was sure it was a man, as his nervous, heavy breathing echoed in her ears. He must have done this before, but this time did not seem too certain of the task. His hands held a slight tremor, and his grip on her was not rough. His enjoyment in this abduction is at the same obscurely horrible level that Victoria's remains. The take down of this man, would prove to be difficult.

Not that Victoria doubted herself. Or her own strength.

Sitting, in a chair, the blindfold was removed from Victoria's eyes, she let herself adjust to the light. Dimly lit, and in a basement, Victoria noted only one small window at her left. Victoria's vision fully returned to her, and she spun around to see the man's face. _Coward._ In the few moments of her correcting her vision, the man left her line of sight. _How lovely, he sticks me to a chair and leaves me to rot. Is this plan? _

Testing her bindings, Victoria noted that they aren't as tight as she previously anticipated. _Weird._ Sitting calmly, her mind starter to wander onto the premise of a plan. If she could just undo the bindings fully, and make a run for that window… _The window is too high! I'd never reach it. _Victoria's eyes flickered the room, only for her to notice the chair that she sat on top of. _The chair! I could maybe reach the ledge of the windowsill if –_

Victoria's escape was abruptly interrupted by the sound of two men speaking to a woman. She recognized all of the voices. The voices of the two men belonged to Conrad and Daniel, though it was the female voice that shook her to her core.

_Helen Crowley. _

Walking into the room with apprehension, her two men say her tied to the chair. Running for her, both Conrad and Daniel fell to their knees attempting to free her. She gave them both a small smile, indicating she was fine and unharmed. To Helen, she gave a death glare so fierce; one could not imagine that she was the one tied to a chair and seemingly helpless.

Untying her, Conrad wrenched the ropes from her arms, and inspected her for any signs of injuries.

After making certain that Victoria was unscathed, the three Grayson's stood unified and stared at Helen's smirking face.

A slight tug to her body backward woke Victoria up from her questioning darkened gaze at Helen, and she was once again in the slightly unsure arms of her assailant. Feeling the head of a gun at her temple, she resisted making any sudden movements. Conrad and Daniel backed away with their arms raised, and shouted simultaneously:

"Aiden!"

Victoria turned her head slightly, to see Mr. Mathis pointing the gun at her. She should have known that man was one of _them. _His dishonesty and deceitful attitude fell under her radar due to other pressing matters, and now she could lose her life due to this misjudgment.

It was the voice of none other than Helen that broke Victoria's train of thought, as she went back to her usual death glaring at the woman.

"How nice of you to join us Victoria. Now, well, I don't want to keep you all here so late, so we are going to make this fast.

"Daniel, you once again failed us, just like your parents have done time to time. Though, informing them of our plan, and attempting to botch this prepared arrangement has set us at the Initiative back a few strides. So, to ensure further reliance on you and your father, we need to show you exactly what we are capable of. Mr. Mathis, if you will."

Tossing Victoria onto the chair that lay to her right, Aiden took the gun, and quivering, aimed for her. His eyes glossed, and Victoria's gazed moved to her son. Daniel's distress was worn clearly on his face, and he stared back at his mother vulnerably.

Conrad's eyes told an entirely different story, locked with her stare; she saw determination, and vengeance. She knew, that he would protect their children no matter the costs.

As Victoria's eyes moved to the barrel of the gun, she saw her entire life flash before her. Her one regret burning inside her; not being able to raise the child that lay in her womb. Feeling her eyes tenderly tear up, she held her gaze at Aiden's hands as she heard a click where the bullet prepared itself for launch above the yells of her son.

A gunshot rang in the room, and Victoria watched as Helen's body fell to the floor. The rest, of the next few moments was a vague impression of complete haziness to her.

Emily lay, hunched under the window, completely concealed of anyone's view. As she removed the screen from the only window that allowed natural lighting into the already dimly lit basement, she watched her former lover bind her enemy, and emotionally torture her family.

_This was not the way she wanted the Grayson's to pay for their actions. _

As she watched the Initiative's spokesperson (Helen) threaten Daniel and Conrad with Victoria's life, her mind made up the decision she had been pondering upon for what seemed like centuries.

Emily was going to make the Initiative pay for what they've done. No pregnant woman deserves to be killed, and have her family witness the event.

_They were the monsters. _

Aiming the gun, Emily fired one shot, attempting to throw Aiden's game off track. Smiling to herself, she watched Helen Crowley's lifeless body fall to the floor.

A rush of endorphins ran through Emily, as she had killed someone for the first time.

Concentrating, she watched Conrad rush towards Victoria, in a poor attempt to shield her from Aiden's precise aim. Much to Emily's misfortune, Aiden was not thrown off by Helen's death. He still wanted to kill Victoria in place for the dead Colleen.

Watching him prepare to shoot once more, Emily's heart dropped to her stomach. As Emily shot her gun for the second time that night, a sob left her lips. The love of her life, the man she wanted to share this portion of her days with, dropped to the floor.

Dead.

Holding her lips closed with her glove, Emily's mouth quivered and shook. She could not believe what she had just done. Takeda was on his way with the van, where she was to put both bodies into in order to protect herself and the Grayson's. The Aiden she once knew was gone, and as she finally replayed the scene in front of her, she counted two shots being fired at the same time.

Aiden shot his gun too.

Victoria finally collected herself, and felt her limbs beginning to function once more. Lifting herself from under Conrad's body, she stared at the once standing Aiden Mathis. Daniel ran towards her, hugging her tightly and softy crying into her shoulder.

They were all safe.

Going to hug Conrad and lift him up, Victoria and Daniel saw a sight that crushed them both.

Conrad lay in a pool of his own blood, and his eyes were not open.

* * *

Charlotte's night could not have been going better. Declan and her spent the evening babysitting her nephew Carl, and now they both rested, cuddled together on the couch. Carl slept soundlessly in the crib, blissfully ignorant of the world around him. Everyone loved Carl; he stood as a symbol of neutral ground to her family and the Porter's. After her mother became pregnant, Amanda's relationship with Charlotte's mother changed. The two women could easily be put in the same room together, and even went on lunch dates.

Well, let's not go _that _far. The last part may not be true.

Though, Charlotte invited Amanda over to the house with Carl many times in the past, and Victoria never protested. Charlotte thought this was definitely a step in the right direction for both women. She even thought that Amanda was growing on her mother.

Or maybe it was the pregnancy hormones. _It's definitely those, _thought Charlotte, as she recalled her mother's nose twitching when Amanda first entered their manor more than a year ago. Charlotte only wished that one day, her family could gain a shred of normalcy. Over the past six months, the normalcy grew exponentially.

Her father moved back into Victoria's life, and even the master bedroom. Not only were the patriarch and matriarch of the Grayson family a couple, though also a team once more. Both of them were made for each other, sharing in their strength and firm agility. Conrad and Victoria Grayson could conquer anything.

Charlotte heard her phone vibrate on the coffee table, and saw Daniel's name on the screen.

"Wonder what he wants, wasn't he in some meeting with Papa Grayson tonight?" Declan asked, adding a teasing tone to her father's name.

Answering the phone, Charlotte was relayed the most horrible news she had received since the spring.

The news that her father had been shot.

Running for her coat, she shook as she spent no time telling Declan what happened, as she yelled on the phone: "Danny, I'm on my way." She jumped into her car, and sped to the hospital.

Pacing in the waiting room, Daniel could not sit still. His father was in surgery, and the outcome was still unclear. The doctor's said it was a clean shot, and they were going to do everything they could.

If his mother was distraught, she sure didn't show it. Fixated on a spot on the wall, her gaze never faltered. Daniel knew his mother was trying to hold herself together, and he saw the gears in her head turning.

Still pacing, Daniel's mind wandered to how they could explain their situation to the police. How are they going to explain his father being shot? _Shooting accident? Russian Roulette gone wrong? _

Daniel then thought that he could tell the authorities the truth. This train of thought was immediately retracted, imagining in his mind trying to explain the Initiative to the authorities.

_The police probably work for them anyways, why would it matter. _

"He's going to be alright Daniel." Victoria finally spoke. "Please stop your incessant pacing, and sit down beside me."

Daniel took the seat next to his mother, and finally took a few deep breaths. Emily taught him to do this in moments of panic, evening out his breathing. Daniel's mind wandered to Emily, and a rush of calm serenity entered him. She truly was his safe haven, and listened to anything he wanted to talk about. _More like his soundboard, _Daniel thought, as he recalled Emily's relationship with Aiden.

Pure wrath and ire filed Daniel instantly. _First the man attempts to date my ex fiancée, then he tries to kill my mother, only to SHOOT my father and nearly kill him. _Daniel cannot believe he trusted Aiden for one moment, but the man oozed English charm. The effect he had on Daniel probably resonated on Emily.

She was just another victim in his web. Daniel made a mental note to call her, and check on her after seeing his father.

The waiting room doors opened, and in flew his sister Charlotte. She ran into her mother's arms, hammering through about 100 questions under a minute. Sitting Charlotte down, Victoria told Charlotte that her father was in surgery and there was nothing they could do at the moment but wait.

Charlotte's brow furrowed very similarly to Daniel's hearing his mother's words. _How was she staying calm during this? _His mother's hands played lightly on her bulging stomach, a small sad smile forming on her lips as she stared at her hands. Then it occurred to Daniel.

His mother needed to stay strong, not only for her two children in front of her, but also for the growing one inside her. Wrapping his arms around his mother, he pulled her into a side hug, and allowed her tired head to rest on his shoulder. He felt her shaking, though he couldn't distinguish if she was cold or afraid.

Daniel knew Victoria was nervous. Whenever his mother was upset or deeply sad, she got quiet.

_Too quiet. _

In the days following Marion's visit six years ago, Daniel remembered his mother staying in solitary confinement in her master suite. His father told him that she was sick, despite the fact that Daniel knew otherwise. In times of grief and despair, his mother never displayed true emotion or pain. She hid from the world, and tormented all who tried to test her.

Lydia Davis was probably the best _recent _example.

The surgeon barged through the doors, as did his fellow doctors. He wiped his brow, and shared a nod with the concerned family. Victoria stood out of her chair, and asked him:

"Is he going to be alright?" Her voice held a small tinge of eagerness, thought it was overshadowed by her demanding, typically all-business voice.

The surgeon nodded again. "He is going to be just fine. The bullet entered his ribcage, though did not collide with any major organs. Ribs 7-9 were crushed from the impact of the shot, though through extensive healing and rest they should repair themselves. We managed to stop the bleed, and he is ready to see the three of you."

Not even hearing another moment, Victoria led the way into the room and ran to her husband's side. Conrad smiled at his family and attempted to sit up, only to groan loudly and slump back into the bed.

Giggly a little, Charlotte and Daniel sat at their father's other side. Holding his hands, the three family members could not loosen their grips.

The storm had lifted… for now.

A month passed for the Grayson family, as their ordeal with the Initiative was likely to be over. No more phone calls, house calls, or creepy messages were sent to the family, and this provided them with more than enough relief to continue their lives.

The night had almost gone unnoticed, as no news surfaced concerning the death of Helen and Aiden. It was as though the events of that night _never happened. _

_But they did. _

Victoria had come to the conclusion that the Initiative must have cleaned up their own mess, and not wanted to interfere with this threatening family once more. After all, the Grayson's had lived to tell the tale, rather than their two trained special agents. Victoria saw this as a blessing in disguise, and did not want to question the proceedings any further; this family had to continue with their respective lives, after all a new born was almost here.

Seven months pregnant, and Victoria Grayson could not see her toes. Her struggle to properly sit down was laughable, and her eating habits were almost gluttonous. Charlotte assured her that this was normal, and that her _sister_ Amanda had gone through the same stages. Almost choking on her words, Victoria practically wanted to scream at her daughter that if she ever compared her to that _girl _again, Victoria might not be able restrain herself.

As Victoria sat at breakfast, she saw four pieces of toast on her plate, and a jar filled with jam. Next to this laid a fruit bowl. Victoria amusingly recalled the days when she only needed to eat that fruit bowl for breakfast without feeling faint.

_This pregnancy weight is going to be fun to rid of,_ thought Victoria, as she lathered jam onto the toast and sipped her decaffeinated tea.

Victoria tolerated Amanda, as much as a vegetarian tolerates meat; can be in the premise, but not too close or she may not be able to hold her breakfast. Her son Carl on the other hand was another story; he was a beautiful child, and Victoria secretly loved babysitting him with Charlotte in their home. His tiny plump arms, and toothless, cheeky smile made Victoria's icy heart melt, not that Amanda would ever know this.

Conrad came up behind his wife, and bent lightly to kiss her cheek. Sitting down across from her at the table, he had his navy suit on. _This was the first day he was returning to work, _Victoria remembered, as Conrad's final appointment with his doctor was yesterday. Conrad had all but demanded an early release at the hospital, and barely took any pain medication throughout the healing. Victoria knew he was trying to seem brave, and attempting to show his children that he was doing just fine.

This assumption of course, could not have been more wrong.

Ever since the kidnapping and shooting, the couple rarely left their house. Not out of discomfort, but for the fact that they feared their partner could be taken from them at any moment. This constant _desire _of not leaving their company was intriguing to their children, but necessary to the elder Grayson's.

A few nights ago, Victoria had decided they could not live in this constant fear. She convinced Conrad to return to work, for their routine would be not only beneficial for the two of them, but also for their unborn baby girl.

A small kick interrupted Victoria's thoughts as she placed her teacup back onto the table. Motioning for her husband to come over to her, she placed both of his hands on her stomach. Feeling the jolts to his wife's side placed a genuine smile on his face. The exhausted, sad eyes lit up at the sensory feeling of his daughter moving around. All three of them were alive, even Charlotte and Daniel were fine and safe.

"She's quite the athlete Conrad, she barely allows me time to sleep." Victoria admitted, her back still sore from not sleeping properly.

"When is the inevitable 'she' going to finally have a name?" Conrad asked, curious to hear his wife's ideas for a name.

The couple had never planned the names of their children previously. Conrad's parents named Daniel the moment he exited his mother's womb, and Charlotte… well… clearly Conrad _didn't _have much of a say in this naming process.

Victoria shrugged lightly. "Well Conrad, let's hear your _brilliant _ideas for names. Now I hope you remember the last time you fixed on Grace for about three months…"

"Yes, yes, until you pointed out that Grace Grayson sounded atrociously ridiculous." Conrad chuckled to himself, recalling this conversation long ago. "How about you spend today trying to figure out a name, because I don't think you'll be _too busy." _His playful sarcasm, directed at her protruding shape preventing much rapid movement.

"Conrad, first day back on the job and you are almost late. Now go to work will you." Victoria shooed him out of the house, allowing him a kiss to her lips that lasted much longer than she could count.

Locking the door behind her, Victoria slumped against it. Rubbing her jutting stomach, Victoria fell quickly into thought.

What _was _she going to name her baby girl?

* * *

Barely two weeks left in Victoria's pregnancy, Conrad burned with dire anticipation. Her tiny, petite frame looked positively unbalanced with a protruding stomach; one that Conrad made a mental note to daily compliment her on in order to prevent any insecurities. Not that Victoria had any, as the Initiative did not make any further contact with the couple since the fateful night of the mass shooting. Mere worrying about vanity and clothing seemed to be not even a passive thought to the couple, as their desperation had reached its limits in watching their spouse being tormented under the barrel of a gun.

No, Victoria stopped paying much attention to her size, and she began to grow increasingly worried about the birth. The past two were no easy trifles for her; her two children were lucky that their mother loved them both dearly, as Conrad could clearly recall Victoria cursing them throughout the hours of their labors. Hopefully their sibling would not cause their mother much harm.

The couple had stopped even trying to think of names, as the list grew longer with each debate. Both Charlotte and Daniel helped in this debate, but even they stopped inputting an opinion. Victoria decided that their baby girl would be named after her birth, once they got a good look at her.

As Conrad sat in his office, his mind reeled through the possibilities of what their daughter may look like. He silently prayed she would be as beautiful as her mother, with her large chocolate eyes, and ebony long locks. _Maybe she'll have dimples too? _Of course, this would mean Conrad would need to have a constant watch over three of his girls, all both beautiful and Grayson's. Victoria wanted the baby to have his eyes, as he recalled their conversation the night prior.

_"Imagine if she had your baby blue eyes, oh the hearts she will break…" Victoria trailed on. _

_"About as many as her mother I presume." Conrad finished for her, still holding her in his arms after making love moments before. _

_"Whatever she looks like, I just need her to be healthy." Victoria's anxiety of the birth was evident to Conrad, and he kissed her temple and soothed her worries. _

_"She's a Grayson, Victoria. She will be a strong girl, so much like her mother in everyway." Conrad saw a small smile form on Victoria's lips, as her worries fell at bay from his kind words. She reached up and claimed his lips, pulling him on top of her once more. _

Conrad woke from his trance, reminding himself that he was still in his office, in the middle of the day, and that daydreaming about Victoria is likely not the best idea. Especially since she was so tired today, Conrad felt it wise to let her rest. He had an appointment with an old colleague that he was going to be late for. After shutting his office door, and grabbing his suit jacket, he left the house, trying not to wake his sleeping wife.

Victoria never woke up late. Sleeping in was truly not an option for the woman, as she held a notion that she mustn't miss out on the day ahead. Though, due to her and Conrad's _busy _night, she stayed in bed pretty late that morning. So much so that, according to the clock on her bedside, it was no longer morning. Willing herself to finally wake up, Victoria showered and dressed in under an hour. This, of course, did not take long merely because none of her good clothing fit her frame anymore. The maternity clothing, that was still exquisite, was easily slipped on and off. Her hair ran in loose waves down her back, and her skin held a dewy, moisturized look that was known as the "mother's glow".

_A truly vain plus to the perils of pregnancy, _thought Victoria, as she already felt her back begin to contort in pain. _Gosh, Conrad did a number on it, _Victoria stretched, feeling her muscles tense and contort. This made no difference, as she still felt the pain.

_Weird. _

Victoria decided to ignore these feelings and went downstairs. Seeing a fruit cup laid out for her already, she began to slowly eat them, and the yogurt beside the bowl. Today she was expecting Emily Thorne, who regrettably missed her baby shower due to being in Japan for over a month. Victoria was not impressed by many attributes, but Emily's fluency of Japanese was noticeably remarkable.

Nothing much else about the girl made her swoon. It was Charlotte that invited the girl in the first place.

As she heard the door open, one of the staff drew Emily into the sitting room where Victoria had already taken a seat on her chair. A pink box rested in Emily's hands as she smiled genuinely at the older woman.

_Hopefully she didn't take notes from the gift I gave her for the engagement, _Victoria considered, smirking at the possibility of young Miss Thorne even _daring _to be inconsiderate to a pregnant woman. _Emily wouldn't have it in her to begin with. _

"Victoria, wow you look like you're ready to pop." Emily joked, poking fun at her size. "This is for you of course." Emily gave her the gift-wrapped box, and settled down in the couch next to her.

Victoria tentatively held the box, and looked to Emily for instruction. "Should I open it now, Miss Thorne, or after I 'un-pop' myself?"

Emily, still smiling nodded her blonde head. "Oh yes, I insist, and I promise that this actually contains a _gift._"

So she did remember.

Victoria nodded, mildly embarrassed, but not showing, and began to unwrap the ribbon. Opening the lid, she saw a leather-bound book. Older leather, still beautiful, but agedly worn she knew what this was immediately. A small inscription was carved into the leather: _Ubi concordia, ibi victoria._

"I thought what you gave Amanda for her shower was a brilliant idea, so I found this while I was in Prague. Ironically, even though it has your name in it, the saying means, "Where there is unity, there is the victory", which I found fitting for you and Conrad. If pondered, your new baby girl symbolizes a new beginning for your family."

Emily's words touched Victoria, which she was both shocked by, and disarmed by. Swallowing her tremors, and unable to form words, Victoria gave the woman a small smile.

She did not deserve this from Emily, so _why _would she be so nice to her? Her mistrust of Emily still remained, but Victoria nodded her head and thanked her all the same.

Emily must have known she was grateful, for Emily changed the subject pretty quickly, and the two women began to talk about little Carl and Amanda. Emily's godson, of course, had just begun to sleep through the night as Charlotte told her last week. Victoria confided in Emily that she was not truly excited about having long nights again, though with Conrad having stepped down from Grayson Global, he would be a huge help at home with the baby girl.

After about an hour, in the late afternoon, all the conversation dried up between the two women. Victoria's back still ached horribly, and as she got up from her seat, a tug to her navel pushed her back down. A cramping to her lower body paralyzed her, as she attempted to take deeper breaths. Emily raced to her side, holding the older woman's hand and asking what seemed to be a millions questions.

Thought Victoria knew this feeling very well, for she was having contractions.

Finally, able to speak, Victoria raised her head to Emily: "Emily please call my husband, my baby girl apparently does not want to wait much longer."

Pain racked Victoria, as she contorted on the chaise. Unable to move, Emily made a quick decision.

"There is no time Victoria, we must get you to the hospital immediately. I'll take you right now."

Victoria shook her head, opposing. "That is a very nice presumptuous offer Miss Thorne, but I can wait for my husband to come –" A sharp screech exited her mouth, as she was unable to finish her refusal to Emily's offer.

Emily didn't seem to care about Victoria's stubborn refusal. "No, not happening. You are coming _with me_ right now. Do you want your baby to have a safe birth of not Victoria?" Emily was not faltering.

Victoria's failed attempt to stand her ground was refuted by Emily's perseverance of seeing Victoria's delivery being at a hospital.

"Fine, let's get to the car, shall we?" Victoria let Emily hold her side and guide her limping, pain-racked body outside. During this trip to the door, her water had completely broken.

Emily settled Victoria into the passenger seat, and drove quickly out of the gates of Grayson Manor. She blue-toothed Daniel and Conrad on the way, and they were meeting the two women at the hospital. Holding Emily's hand, Victoria took deep, concentrated breaths as she tried not to panic.

Victoria Harper Grayson _never _panicked.

The baby was on her way early, and this upcoming delivery made Victoria extremely nervous. She needed Conrad to be there, he always calmed her down as much as he could throughout the labor.

Finally arriving at the hospital, Victoria saw her family waiting outside the car, already with a wheelchair. Emily parked quickly, and allowed Conrad to open the door to his pain-ridden wife. Once she settled in the chair, he wheeled her into the building to a premade room. Before entering the hospital, Victoria turned back to see a disheveled Emily. She looked into her deep brown eyes and just gave her a clear message.

The message was "thank you." Not that Victoria would _ever _readily admit to it, even in this state.

Emily smiled and hugged Charlotte, before walking into the waiting room with Daniel.

The birth was tortuous, though surprisingly shorter than the others. Conrad gripped her hand tightly, as he patted the sweat from her forehead and tried to soothe her never-ending aches. The head was crowning, according to her doctors, and Victoria saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Finally, after some long drawn pushes, a cry rang through the room.

Victoria slumped back into the bed, finally breathing. She reached to hold her baby, and even shouted to the nurses who took her baby girl away to dry her. Victoria's tired eyes filled with angry tears, as she only wished to hold her baby. Conrad rubbed her arms, as he got up and took her from the nurses. Walking over to his wife, he handed her their baby girl.

_Oh, she's perfect, _thought Victoria, as she stared at her tiny hands and feet. A dark, full head of hair was already present on her head, and her crying eyes were held shut. As Victoria ran her finger along her tiny stomach, the baby settled down and opened her eyes.

Blue. Conrad's blue eyes stared back into hers.

Emotion filled Victoria as she cuddled the baby closer to her, praying those eyes would never change colors. Conrad looked on in awe, as he held his two women close, running his index finger along the little one's head.

"I think she may be hungry, there is some formula prepared – " The nurse began, only for Victoria to silence her.

"No, that is unnecessary, I have breastfed all my children. No exception will be made with her." Victoria's excitement could be heard through her voice, as Conrad helped her loosen her gown and watched her in awe. The baby grasped on quickly, and began to suckle easily after a few minor attempts.

The only sound in the room that could be heard was their child feeding. Both parents looked on in pure wonderment, unable to form words. Victoria's happiest moments in her life were the birth of her children, and today was a reflection on why she held these moments so dear.

"We still need to name her, Victoria." Conrad brushed some hair out of her face, still staring at his daughter's tiny body. His blue eyes shone of emotion, though the tears had dried.

Victoria turned to him smiling. "Well, I think I may have already named her in my head."

Conrad mockingly looked at her in surprise. "Oh really. I pray, what have you named our gorgeous child?"

Victoria smiled at her baby, watching her sleep after finishing feeding. "Anastasia. I like the name Anastasia Camille Grayson. How about you darling?"

Conrad's eyes gleamed. "I love her name. Suits her flawlessly."

* * *

After settling Anastasia into Victoria's arms, Conrad brought in Daniel and Charlotte. Her tiny body swaddled in a pink blanket, the two siblings looked at her in pure awe and astonishment. Sleeping soundly, the child made no motion to stir; Charlotte and Daniel quietly observed at their mother's bedside, taking their sister's her deep chocolate hair and tiny button nose. Her tiny baby hands cuddled themselves into Victoria's chest, enjoying her mother's warmth.

"What did you both end up naming her?" Daniel asked, running his index finger along his sister's head. Tiny hairs stood up as he brushed them back into place.

"Anastasia. Her full name is Anastasia Camille Grayson. I think it has quite the ring to it…" Victoria's soft whisper trailed off, watching her newborn stir in her sleep. Anastasia stirring continued, as she woke up slowly, opening her eyes to the bright lights of the room. Charlotte's gasp was the only sound heard as the family all simultaneously stared at their new addition.

"Look at her eyes! They are so blue!" Charlotte's hand went to slowly touch Anastasia's curled fingers, as the baby merely cuddled closer to her mother.

A few moments later, one of the nurses re-entered the room, wanting to check on Anastasia. Charlotte and Daniel kissed their parents goodbye, and left the hospital to prepare Anastasia's bedroom. The baby, having come a few weeks earlier than anticipated, needed her room to still be prepared; Charlotte took hold of this task, as Daniel went to Emily's to thank her.

Fully checking out, the Grayson couple were finally allowed to go home with their new addition. Reporters lined outside the gates, having heard the news of the new addition to the Grayson family. Not stopping for any of them, Conrad and Victoria's car drove into the manor, and left them in stumbling questions. Victoria _refused_ to make her daughter's birth a public matter, not accepting any interviews or article offers. Conrad agreed wholeheartedly, not being one to enjoy the ever-pondering eye of the public.

Leading his wife and child into the door, he saw both of his children waiting by the staircase with animated eyes. Charlotte rushed over to Victoria and kissed her baby sister's forehead, and took the sheathed baby into her arms as her parents removed their jackets.

"Mom, look how tiny she is! She looks so much like you it's absolutely insane." Daniel said, as he hovered over his two sisters.

"She has dad's eyes though, gosh, she is going to be _quite _the looker." Charlotte continued, "Danny, you and I will have to be good cop/bad cop to _all _of her future boyfriends." A small giggle exited her mouth, as Charlotte saw the disgust creep into her parents' faces.

_Like she's ever going to date anyone, _Conrad thought. _Not until she's married of course. _

He didn't even care if that made no sense. Is this baby looked anything liker her mother of her sister, Conrad knew he could anticipate some unwanted attention. He would now have three women in his family he needed to protect from the world.

_Great. _

A small cry came from Anastasia, as she wiggled freely in Charlotte's arms. Victoria reached her arms out and took her baby girl into her close embrace.

"She's hungry, I'm going to go upstairs and feed her…" Victoria started to go upstairs.

"Do you need any help Mom?" Daniel asked, clearly forgetting exactly _how _his mother is feeding their sister.

Victoria laughed. "No Daniel, suffice to say, I feel like you would be partially scared for life."

Daniel, coming to his senses, raised his hands in defense, and watched his mother and two sisters walk up the stairs to his parent's bedroom.

Both men walked into Conrad's hidden office, as Conrad went directly to the bar and took out two glasses. Pouring a healthy amount of bourbon in each glass, Conrad handed one to his son. Pondering for a few moments, Conrad spent some time alone in his thoughts. Daniel also considered the past few months to himself. Not only had the Initiative attempted to kill both of his parents _and _Anastasia, but also they completely lost contact with the family. Daniel considered this a blessing in disguise, as he lost sleep every night wondering what could have happened if Aiden hadn't gone down before he tried to shoot Victoria. The whole debacle horrified Daniel, though he was just happy to have a semblance of normalcy in his life.

Conrad's line of thinking did not differ too far from his son's; barely a few months ago, Aiden Mathis has kidnapped his pregnant wife and attempted to kill her in front of himself and his son. Having been shot, his worry for his family's safety never left his mind; he needed a new head of security.

The last one provided much conflict for Conrad, as the _bastard _fell in love with his wife. Not that he still held a grudge against the man…

No, he merely wished it were _him _that bludgeoned the man to death instead of Tyler Barrel. No jealously at all…

Conrad's mind was already made, and he had no time to waste in telling Daniel.

"Daniel, I know I told you I was considering coming back to Grayson Global after Anastasia's birth. The truth is I am stepping down for good from Grayson, and letting you take the full reigns. Your mother and the baby _need _me; after the last threat made against them, I refuse to let the two of them out of my sight."

Daniel did not even look partially shocked. He knew his father wanted to be at home with the baby and his mother; he was going to prove to his father that the legacy would never falter from the Grayson name.

The men made a silent agreement to keep the family safe, and the bonds between father and son were reformed completely. No animosity left, only pure reliance and dependence on the clever swift thinking of the man sitting opposite them.

And what a threat _that _posed.

* * *

After settling Anastasia into Victoria's arms, Conrad brought in Daniel and Charlotte. Her tiny body swaddled in a pink blanket, the two siblings looked at her in pure awe and astonishment. Sleeping soundly, the child made no motion to stir; Charlotte and Daniel quietly observed at their mother's bedside, taking their sister's her deep chocolate hair and tiny button nose. Her tiny baby hands cuddled themselves into Victoria's chest, enjoying her mother's warmth.

"What did you both end up naming her?" Daniel asked, running his index finger along his sister's head. Tiny hairs stood up as he brushed them back into place.

"Anastasia. Her full name is Anastasia Camille Grayson. I think it has quite the ring to it…" Victoria's soft whisper trailed off, watching her newborn stir in her sleep. Anastasia stirring continued, as she woke up slowly, opening her eyes to the bright lights of the room. Charlotte's gasp was the only sound heard as the family all simultaneously stared at their new addition.

"Look at her eyes! They are so blue!" Charlotte's hand went to slowly touch Anastasia's curled fingers, as the baby merely cuddled closer to her mother.

A few moments later, one of the nurses re-entered the room, wanting to check on Anastasia. Charlotte and Daniel kissed their parents goodbye, and left the hospital to prepare Anastasia's bedroom. The baby, having come a few weeks earlier than anticipated, needed her room to still be prepared; Charlotte took hold of this task, as Daniel went to Emily's to thank her.

Fully checking out, the Grayson couple were finally allowed to go home with their new addition. Reporters lined outside the gates, having heard the news of the new addition to the Grayson family. Not stopping for any of them, Conrad and Victoria's car drove into the manor, and left them in stumbling questions. Victoria _refused_ to make her daughter's birth a public matter, not accepting any interviews or article offers. Conrad agreed wholeheartedly, not being one to enjoy the ever-pondering eye of the public.

Leading his wife and child into the door, he saw both of his children waiting by the staircase with animated eyes. Charlotte rushed over to Victoria and kissed her baby sister's forehead, and took the sheathed baby into her arms as her parents removed their jackets.

"Mom, look how tiny she is! She looks so much like you it's absolutely insane." Daniel said, as he hovered over his two sisters.

"She has dad's eyes though, gosh, she is going to be _quite _the looker." Charlotte continued, "Danny, you and I will have to be good cop/bad cop to _all _of her future boyfriends." A small giggle exited her mouth, as Charlotte saw the disgust creep into her parents' faces.

_Like she's ever going to date anyone, _Conrad thought. _Not until she's married of course. _

He didn't even care if that made no sense. Is this baby looked anything liker her mother of her sister, Conrad knew he could anticipate some unwanted attention. He would now have three women in his family he needed to protect from the world.

_Great. _

A small cry came from Anastasia, as she wiggled freely in Charlotte's arms. Victoria reached her arms out and took her baby girl into her close embrace.

"She's hungry, I'm going to go upstairs and feed her…" Victoria started to go upstairs.

"Do you need any help Mom?" Daniel asked, clearly forgetting exactly _how _his mother is feeding their sister.

Victoria laughed. "No Daniel, suffice to say, I feel like you would be partially scared for life."

Daniel, coming to his senses, raised his hands in defense, and watched his mother and two sisters walk up the stairs to his parent's bedroom.

Both men walked into Conrad's hidden office, as Conrad went directly to the bar and took out two glasses. Pouring a healthy amount of bourbon in each glass, Conrad handed one to his son. Pondering for a few moments, Conrad spent some time alone in his thoughts. Daniel also considered the past few months to himself. Not only had the Initiative attempted to kill both of his parents _and _Anastasia, but also they completely lost contact with the family. Daniel considered this a blessing in disguise, as he lost sleep every night wondering what could have happened if Aiden hadn't gone down before he tried to shoot Victoria. The whole debacle horrified Daniel, though he was just happy to have a semblance of normalcy in his life.

Conrad's line of thinking did not differ too far from his son's; barely a few months ago, Aiden Mathis has kidnapped his pregnant wife and attempted to kill her in front of himself and his son. Having been shot, his worry for his family's safety never left his mind; he needed a new head of security.

The last one provided much conflict for Conrad, as the _bastard _fell in love with his wife. Not that he still held a grudge against the man…

No, he merely wished it were _him _that bludgeoned the man to death instead of Tyler Barrel. No jealously at all…

Conrad's mind was already made, and he had no time to waste in telling Daniel.

"Daniel, I know I told you I was considering coming back to Grayson Global after Anastasia's birth. The truth is I am stepping down for good from Grayson, and letting you take the full reigns. Your mother and the baby _need _me; after the last threat made against them, I refuse to let the two of them out of my sight."

Daniel did not even look partially shocked. He knew his father wanted to be at home with the baby and his mother; he was going to prove to his father that the legacy would never falter from the Grayson name.

The men made a silent agreement to keep the family safe, and the bonds between father and son were reformed completely. No animosity left, only pure reliance and dependence on the clever swift thinking of the man sitting opposite them.

And what a threat _that _posed.

* * *

Conrad could not believe that his baby girl was already three months old. Anastasia began eating formula in her diet, and became slowly aware of the individuals in her family. Her personality began to develop, as she became quite the temperamental child if she spent longer than an hour away from Victoria. Not that his wife allowed this to happen, she rarely left Ana alone with anyone else other than the other three members of their family. The most beautiful sign of Anastasia's development was her actually responding to both his and Victoria's voices. Whenever Conrad went to wake Ana up, she smiled up at him and clenched her fingers towards his face. Her toothless smiled charmed everyone who met her, and she was expecting quite the company today.

Edward Grayson had requested an evening at the Grayson Manor, to meet his new granddaughter. Both Conrad and Victoria were quite nervous about his impending arrival; not only did Daniel take over the company unannounced, but no one bothered to inform the man about Anastasia's arrival. Conrad could care less about his father's feelings towards being left out, as the man would merely like to use his own grandchild as a ploy for more business.

Victoria skillfully arranged the conservatory to be cleared, and the dining room looked impossibly immaculate. Both Grayson's felt uneasy about Edward's dinner that night; the last time he visited the family, he discovered the unfortunate truth about Victoria and David's affair. If Edward held any respect for Victoria, it had all shattered and dropped that day.

Conrad sat in his office, typing countless emails, then slowly shut down his work and decided to join his wife upstairs. Victoria sat in her chaise by the crib, attempting to dress Ana in dinner outfit. This never was an easy feat; their daughter was just as picky as the other women in the family when it came to clothing. Should the material not agree with her skin, her never-ending screams could be heard throughout the Manor.

"Victoria, why don't you get dressed, and I'll stay with Anastasia." Conrad wanted her to calm down before the storm of his father arrived. Victoria gently put Ana into his arms, before she walked out of the nursery. Conrad sat down in the chaise and bounced Anastasia on his lap. Her toothless smile danced across her face as she cooed from the bouncing.

Victoria returned in crimson dress, which hugged her body effortlessly and ended before her knees. A smile graced her features as she realized she had interrupted Conrad's playing with Ana. Ana reached her hands out for Victoria and gave her _the _signature smile. Victoria took Anastasia into her arms and allowed Conrad to stand up from his relaxed position. _Why couldn't we spend the night doing this? _

"Can we not just _ignore _the door tonight?" Conrad said with a dismissive nature.

Victoria scoffed. "Yes, Conrad of course we can. Why don't we just allow your father to freeze outside?" Sarcasm dripped from her mouth.

"That might not be a horrible idea, to be honest." Conrad deeply considered this plan. If he just let the old man rot outside, it would be practically painless for everyone…

Well, Victoria did not agree with him. "Conrad, we need to see him tonight. I don't need him holding more hateful intentions towards me or Charlotte."

Conrad raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. I'll go answer the door." The ring sounded from downstairs.

Edward meeting Anastasia went practically just as Victoria had expected. He looked her up and down, and made some snide comment that "she had better turn out to be a looker like her mother". After making Victoria's blood boil, she gently took her daughter back and allowed Charlotte to hold her while both she and Conrad entertained Edward.

He spent the entire duration before dinner making rude comments to Conrad about how Daniel was doing a much better job as CEO than he could have ever done. Daniel did not allow this to filter on for much longer, as he corrected his grandfather by informing him that he learned everything from his father's previous work with Grayson Global.

Conrad basked in his son's admiration (as to be expected) while Charlotte paid no attention to the man. Victoria found that daringly odd, as she used to adore her grandfather.

At dinner, she was just as uninterested in his person. Charlotte constantly wanted to go with Anastasia, and Victoria noted that she barely touched her food. Leaving the table politely, Victoria walked upstairs to see what was bothering her eldest daughter. Charlotte had Anastasia in her arms, and she was feeding the very opinionated and unwilling baby small amounts of formula.

"She rarely eats if it is not you feeding her mom." Charlotte looked up, and gave Ana to her mother. The two women snuggled close while watching Ana's eyes search both of their faces and tiredly close shut every few moments.

"Why don't you come downstairs? I'll put Ana to bed, we need to make sure your father doesn't kill your grandfather…"

"He isn't my grandfather mom. He never will be." Charlotte stated, sounding very unwilling to accept an opposing argument.

Victoria looked shocked at this exclamation. "I know David is your real father darling, but-"

"No mom, you don't understand." Charlotte interrupted. "Grandpa Grayson found out I wanted to visit a psychologist last year after our debacle of a family dinner. The man told me that if I wanted Declan to go to school with me, I wouldn't dare _threaten _the family name by _besmirching _either dad or you." Her eyes glistened with tears; she tried not to look her mother in the eye, for she knew she would only see red.

Victoria, both angry and distraught put the puzzle together. "So that's why you took drugs…"

Charlotte nodded. "Nothing last year would have happened if I had gotten proper help the first time around."

Victoria took a few deep breaths. Heat emulated from her body, as she tried to calm herself down. _It didn't work. _

"Stay here." She instructed to Charlotte. Stalking downstairs, Victoria looked like a woman on a mission.

No one was going to stop her from throwing Edward Grayson out of the house.

Greeting the men, she threw the man's coat at him. "Charlotte just told me quite the news Edward. Is it true you _blackmailed _my daughter into not getting treatment after least year's dinner?"

Conrad looked outraged. Edward merely gave her a smirk. "Victoria, she would have ruined everything. And besides, she isn't _my _grandchild now, is she? She has _you _to thank for that, and your penchant for laying on your back to get your way."

Conrad got out of his seat and made a daring move towards his father. Daniel stopped him.

"Dad, don't do this-"

"Yes Conrad, listen to your prodigal son!" Edward shouted.

"- Allow me to do it for you." Daniel took a swing that knocked his grandfather right off his feet. Not ebven giving him time to recover from the punch, he then picked the man up and threw him to the curb along with his coat.

Daniel then walked back into the house and brushed his hands of on his suit. "Another successful family dinner _chez _Grayson Manor. Why don't we all go see Ana, since that's how we _truly _enjoy spending the evening?"

Victoria barely had time to react, as she was lead upstairs by her son to the nursery.

* * *

The day after Daniel's display of devotion towards his family, he went into work quite early to confirm that his grandfather hadn't made any discriminatory acts in destroying the company. That morning, Daniel, along with Conrad and Victoria, decided to buy out Edward's very small shareholding position in Grayson Global. This way, the buffoon of a man had absolutely _no say _in the company any longer; nothing brought Conrad and Victoria more joy.

Free at last.

_Not for everyone, _Victoria thought. The topic of her first son still weighed heavy on her mind. Conrad also would not relinquish his constant pestering about this mystery. Victoria knew her husband meant well, but Victoria was entirely clueless on how to proceed with the matter. With the children out today, and Charlotte taking Anastasia to play with Carl, Victoria knew today would be the perfect day.

Walking down to breakfast, she saw Conrad already at the table, loudly turning the pages of that day's Times. Victoria settled down oppositely him, and regarded his furrowed brow with questioning eyes.

"Why on earth are you giving that paper the look of death Conrad?"

Conrad, finally noting her presence, let out an exasperated sigh. "Nothing of distinctive interest, just that Arthur Murray stepped out of the election for 2014. Our only possible hope as the true 'Right-Wingers' and he _bails._"

Victoria's confusion grew more evident on her face. "Why would he have stepped down? He had the support of almost everyone we know…" Men like Arthur did not pass up chances to leave a legacy like politics, well, at least not willingly. Victoria recalled Arthur to be a man of obnoxious conviction, though he certainly would have been a good asset to the state of New York.

Conrad began to pour her a coffee, before he told her the true reason. "Well, it seems that Murray was seeing less of his documents and duties, and more of his 24-year-old campaign worker Erika." His sardonic scoff echoed through the kitchen.

_Typical Man, _thought Victoria. His wife was a lovely woman at every function she and Victoria met, and also vastly intelligent. _Leaves a good thing for a newer model._

Not that Victoria was not prone to worrying about these matters, actually very much on the contrary. Conrad's affair with Lydia never left Victoria's thoughts, and his one-night-stand with Ashley often plagued her. Though, she also reconsidered her pensive ideas; Victoria knew she had been the one to first have the affair.

David Clarke was hardly the easy topic for the couple to discuss. They rarely brought it up, but that was all for Conrad's sake of course. Victoria knew that the man's name bruised her husband's ego and heart; it made it quite unbearable for her to see. She never used to remotely be interested in Conrad's feelings following David's death, though the tides had considerably changed her mindset. Her love for Conrad grew exponentially, and she had Anastasia to thank for that. Her birth _alone _brought both parents together.

Victoria still thought about David Clarke almost everyday, though much less in the past few months. His memory would always remain vivid in her mind, but she wished to move on with her life and raise Anastasia without holding contempt. Conrad was an incredible father, and an even better husband as of late; she only wished she needed to remind herself of this fact less.

"Penny for your thoughts, sweetheart?" Conrad asked her, and she realized that he had set out her breakfast.

"Nothing Conrad, just thinking about the past I guess." Victoria wanted these thoughts to leave her alone, and she couldn't help but doubt Conrad's vices. The man had _cheated _on her twice before, who's saying he won't do it again?

Conrad must have realized why his wife was acting so strangely. He knelt at her feet by the table, and took her tiny hands in his. "You know I would never even _consider _harming you again? I hope you feel the same for me as well." He too looked genuinely sincere, though also apprehensive; Victoria did not consider that Conrad could also be afraid of getting hurt once more. She was very thankful for the fact that they no longer fought petty arguments, or tormented each other endlessly.

Well, not outside the bedroom that is… She won _all _those arguments very easily mind you.

"Conrad, I don't doubt you any longer; we have a beautiful newborn together, and you would only be a fool to ruin this. I was hoping you might actually accompany me somewhere today. I need to go into the city."

Conrad rose and sat on the chair beside her. "Of course I would be delighted. This _retired _lifestyle has me going stir crazy, and we are 'Ana free' for the day." Conrad then brushed the invisible lint of his jacket. "Now, where would you like to go in the city? Please don't say shopping..."

Victoria gave him a sarcastic smile over her coffee. "No Conrad, we are not going shopping. I was – well, actually hoping to go by the convent today. I-I need to know, I just-" She could not finish her sentence. Victoria began to toy with her fruit bowl, only to have Conrad interrupt her avoidance.

"Victoria, I would be honored to go with you. I know how hard this is going to be, and I want to be there for you in any way possible." Conrad used his left hand to stroke her cheek before pulling her into a quick kiss.

Victoria thanked him, and the couple left moments later for the city.

Walking a very familiar path, Victoria approached the same door she knocked on almost forty-one years ago. The sister greeted her and Conrad, and brought them both out to the gardens. Victoria sat down, with Conrad holding her waist; in the same seat she gave away her baby boy, the sister sat opposite her.

"It has been quite some time Victoria, I was hoping to see you turn out well. You have truly surpassed my expectations." The sister always held Victoria to a high standard, and convinced Victoria that she could accomplish anything in life. Victoria always held a soft place in her heart for the sister.

"Yes, well, I am in an entirely different situation now than I was almost forty one years ago. I have another beautiful daughter – " Conrad hugged her closer at the mention of Anastasia. " – and two grown children. I just thought it was time to, well, find _him._" Victoria was unsure how to ask the question. Many years ago, she made the sister promise not to tell her anything about her son, as she wanted his life to be as joy filled and carefree as possible.

The sister nodded slowly at her inquiry. "Once you told me you wished nothing of this child Victoria; that you wanted him to grow up without knowing you. Why would you want him now? I have no reason to betray your first request.

Victoria could not conjure up an answer, though Conrad apparently had one for her. "My wife has had many life changing adjustments as of late sister; all based upon either having to do with our near demise or the birth of our daughter. Though, through our entire twenty-seven years together, I have never met a stronger, more determined person. Now, if she wishes to find her son, she should be able to after all she has endured." Conrad finished, unwilling to waver from the sister's previous uneasiness.

Victoria could not be more thankful for Conrad's conviction. She may have been made out of steel, though he was _truly _her backbone.

The sister looked at her hands before looking up at the couple. "I'm afraid a man came by many years ago saying the same sweet words about your wife Mr. Grayson. I gave this man all the information I knew about her son, and he may have put it to good use, though I highly doubt it…"

Victoria and Conrad both looked equally confused. Victoria spoke, "I don't understand what you mean sister. Another man came by looking for _my _son?"

The sister nodded. "Yes, he did. He found him as well, and even apparently took him under his wing for a few years. When your son came by to question me about you, apparently the man never told him whom his mother was. That man may have kept my promise about secrecy, but he was certainly no good man."

"Whom are we speaking about sister?" Conrad asked, sounding as concerned as Victoria felt.

The sister hung her head, and proceeded to sign the cross several times before answering. "I never should have said anything to the swine – it was that terrorist. David Clarke."


	3. Chapter 3

His poor wife could barely sit still. They had both returned from the city, and the car ride seemed longer only because neither Grayson uttered a word during the ride. Victoria remained silent, unable to conjure on excuse to her unwavering disclosure and trust of David Clarke. She nervously shifted in her seat, almost begging Conrad to say something to her, or _at least _be angry with her. She needed some form of emotion from him, not this – silence.

Conrad refused to give her any reaction at the moment, only because he feared the anger that bubbled so deeply inside him. He could not formulate the words of this betrayal, of _their _relationship. David Clarke was ever so present in their lives, and it seemed as though he could never escape them.

Arriving at the manor, Conrad still remained silent, and Victoria decided to speak up. After she walked into the house, and removed her coat, Victoria followed her husband into his office. Already at the bar, Conrad was heavily pouring himself some of his finest brandy.

Conrad watched Victoria tentatively enter his office, and decided to not take much notice to her entrance. He moved across the room, and sat down at his desk, watching Victoria openly gape at his brooding. He wanted her to speak first, as this was _her fault._

Victoria sat cross-legged on the desk, and immediately got Conrad's attention with the creamy skin of her legs. _Vixen. _Victoria began to speak. "Conrad, please do not ignore me, I know you are hurt –"

Conrad scoffed. "Hurt? The gall of _you _Victoria. I am passed that at this point." Conrad took a quick swig of his brandy. "That bastard took you away from me once, and I thought it was merely a love affair, a stupid romance. Oh no, how I was so wrong…"

Conrad got up from his seat, and rounded his desk to face a distressed Victoria. He could not care for her tears now; he wanted to make her feel as horrible as he felt.

"We had a very happy life together, all before you decided to take _him _into our bed. Oh my dear, how I _prayed _this fancy would pass, I was so certain after the news of Anastasia's pregnancy – but as usual, my hope for us ever living _happily ever after _is shadowed by the ghost of a man that you still love more than anyone!"

Conrad ignored the tears streaming down Victoria's face; he knew that he was really digging deep wounds in her pride, and he wanted her to feel this way. This was how he felt everyday after her affair became news to his ears; and everyday after Charlotte's true paternity came to light. A fierce possessive pain always burned Conrad's ego whenever Victoria thought about David. _He _wanted to be the only man on her mind always.

Victoria shook her head and tried to grab hold of Conrad's hands. "Conrad, please! You are the only man I love – you know that! We have the most beautiful family together, and spend the most amorous nights – "

Conrad quickly cut her off. " – I can only imagine _you _picturing another man during those nights Victoria. Do you think of David every time we are together?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING CONRAD? You disgusting man, I only think of you. How _dare _you ask me this question?" Victoria shouted through her angry tears.

Conrad shook his head in disbelief. "Not buying if Victoria; you trusted one person with your little secret, and that was David. NOT the man who gave you everything and has been married to you for over twenty-six years! I'm done listening to your manipulative crap Vicky! Now why don't you run back to the graveyard to visit David? OR better yet, jump straight back into Dominick's bed? Lord knows how easy you are…"

Conrad was thrown off his balance, and his cheek stung from Victoria's slap. Conrad took a good look at his wife, who looked horrified through her fuming tears. She had worked herself up to quite the state, but Conrad was not expecting the slap.

_This was all her fault, right? _

Conrad sure thought so, as he grabbed his coat and left his speechless wife alone in his office. Stepping into his car, he quickly switched the ignition and drove out of his driveway.

Through his rearview mirror, should he have looked, Victoria could be seen watching him leave, and crumbling at the door.

Conrad decided to lay a bit low that night, due to his demented emotions, and picked the Stowaway for the evening. Walking in, the bar was practically empty. _Good, _thought Conrad, as he sat in one of the barstools waiting for Jack Porter to turn around.

Jack looked very puzzled at the Senior Grayson's presence in his bar. "Listen Conrad, just because I gave your son a job when _he _was unemployed, definitely does not mean – '

"Your humor does not amuse me at the moment Mr. Porter, and I would like some of your finest scotch on the rocks.

"Sounds good to me." Jack began to pour Conrad a glass full of ice, and laughed that unknown to Conrad, the Stowaway only carried one type of scotch.

Drinking it down smoothly, Conrad struck up a conversation with an ever-shocked Jack. "Do you enjoy the married life Mr. Porter? Be honest."

Jack nodded rather confidently. "Of course I do, I mean, it's never been easy at all. I think when you love someone, you risk everything."

Conrad seemed curious about this response. "What do you mean by this Mr. Porter?"

Jack elaborated. "Well, Amanda has quite the past and quite the fierceness about her, but I guess that makes her who she is. I have learnt to accept her for _all _of her, even her past." Jack shrugged. "But hey? What would I know, you and Victoria are practically perfect for one another."

Conrad scoffed for the second time that night. "You'd be shocked how much we are not perfect in any way, shape, or form Jack. You were the delightful fellow who broke the news of her dubious affair with Clarke…"

Jack shook his head. "She must have still loved a part of you Mr. Grayson. For if she _really _loved David more than you, she would have lied for him and not stood by your side."

Conrad really considered the words exiting Jack's mouth. This bartender had some sensible knowledge; for this Conrad threw him down a healthy tip and ran out the tavern.

Daniel called Conrad to let him know that Ana was home with Charlotte and him that night. Apparently, their mother left earlier to go into the city. Conrad knew _exactly _where she was going.

When Victoria wished to move out of her and Dominick's studio, Conrad went with her to help her move. A drunk Dominick kept flaunting their more passionate love life in Conrad's face. Victoria looked horrified and upset with the man; Conrad managed to leave without killing Dominick, but Victoria brought him to her favorite bar in the city. They both enjoyed the rest of their night, and spent time discussing their future together. Conrad proposed a week later.

Conrad knew Victoria would be there tonight. He just didn't expect her to have company. Seated at the bar, his beautiful wife was next to a man that leered on her far too much. His eyes raked her body and face, almost visually undressing her with his eyes.

Speed walking over to the two seated Conrad stood by Victoria's side. Gently holding her right arm, Conrad tried to get her attention. Blurry eyes and an uncertain demeanor caught his eye.

_Oh great, this asshole got her drunk. Shall I kill him now, or later?_

_You cannot make a scene Conrad, you don't need a hammered Victoria on Page Six. _

Conrad pulled his wife away from the swine, and brought her outside. Turning to face her, Conrad still saw the hurt and distress behind her dark doe eyes.

"What do you want Conrad?" Blurted out a tired Victoria. "You don't even want me anymore, at least that guy still wants me." Her eyes began to well again. "You all but called me an easy _whore _a few hours ago, so that is precisely what I am being."

"Victoria, for goodness sake I was angry! I still might be! That does not mean I love you any less. Can we please get out of here, I need to speak to you in our home." Conrad exhaustingly tried to explain to Victoria, and she still looked rather unforgiving. Conrad still steered her into the car, and drove the couple home. The two of them remained silent once again for the whole ride.

Stopping at their home, Conrad turned to his lovely wife of twenty-six years. "Victoria, I will always love you more than anything. Even if you love David for the rest of your life, I will never stop caring for you. We complete each other, you and I. I just need you to know that." Conrad looked deeply into his wife's eyes, watching the emotions dance on her face. She stepped out of the car without another word, and went to open his door.

Both walked into the house, still quiet, before Victoria turned to her husband. She had finally sobered up, and said, "Conrad, I didn't tell you about the baby before because I did not trust your reaction to this information. I wanted to tell you, so much, but I had such a horrible past reputation with my broken mother and my abuse, I just did not want you to think less of me."

Conrad quickly took his shattered wife into his arms. "I could never think less of you Victoria, you are so perfect in my eyes. You are perfect in _all _your forms. I just don't understand why you told David before me."

"I thought I could trust David with all my heart, only to learn that he went against my wishes. Guess I couldn't trust him either –" Victoria hung her head, leaning into Conrad's neck. "- I could always trust you, I don't know why it took me forever to realize this concept."

Conrad's chest puffed with a tad of narcissism, but more exhilaration from the words that came out of Victoria's mouth. "Well, we happen to have the rest of our lives to divulge out skeletons that hide so deep in our closets – should be fun, really." Conrad joked.

"Oh thank GOODNESS you are home mom! Anastasia has been going mental all day, and _please_ remind me to never take her out alone without you for the day!" Charlotte ran down the stairs with a wailing Anastasia, who was gathered quickly into Victoria's arms. Both she and Conrad walked upstairs to calm their baby girl to sleep.

* * *

"So, are you saying we have another brother?" Charlotte asked, still trying very hard to take in what her parents told her.

Victoria was eternally grateful for her children's ability to accept her past, and all of its components. With the task of looking for her long lost son, she needed to inform her two very attentive, and present children about the search. Daniel knew most of the story, all because of a very unfortunate dinner he had attended almost seven years ago. Charlotte, on the other hand, knew nothing of her mother's past; this all came as a huge shock to her, though she calmly concentrated on the impending discovery of her mother's first son.

Victoria nodded slowly, "Yes, well, half-brother to be precise." Victoria knew they both needed time to absorb the news. "I know this may be very difficult for both of you to understand, but I want all my children together. I _need _to know –" Victoria did not continue. She had no legitimate reason to search for her first born. _Call it maternal instinct. _

Charlotte nodded in agreement and walked over to her mother's side on her chaise. "Mother, we will support you in any way we can, you can count on Daniel and I."

Daniel nodded in agreement from his spot on the plush sofa. "You can count on us, I can probably hire Ross to help us out. God knows he'd trade NolCorp for an easy task like this."

Conrad also agreed with this notion. "An interesting perspective Daniel, though we would need to add a privacy clause to this agreement."

Daniel looked confused. "Nolan Ross? I can count the amount of people he converses with on one hand. Who on earth would Nolan tell?"

Victoria piped in. "This is the same Nolan Ross who leaked footage of our yacht party where I exiled Lydia Davis. Your father is right Daniel, we will need to come to an agreement with Ross." Victoria was very unsure about how to go about speaking to Nolan about this matter.

An idea sprung in Daniel's mind. "I just may know a person who could get through to him."

Nolan sat quietly by his pool, watching the newest episode of Criminal Minds. He, quite skillfully might he add, hacked into the broadcasting network and downloaded that week's episode a few days in advanced.

Nolan never truly watched TV live, as he despised commercials. This was most likely caused by his impatience and abrupt attitude towards life in general.

Nolan jumped out of his seat as he felt his phone vibrate on the glass table beside his pool chair. Calming down his racing heart beat, he answered his unknown call with a timid voice. "Hello?"

"You sound scared Nolan, I see nothing has changed." A familiar voice rang from his cell.

Nolan wiped his brow. "Oh, hey there Ems. Or should I say 'Aloha'? Please remind me to never watch Criminal Minds ever again. I'm assuming you are still on the beautiful island of Maui…"

Emily interrupted. "You are wrong again Nolan. Fiji, to be precise, as I need some major relaxation now that I am done with my plan."

Nolan's mouth curled into a knowing smile. He couldn't be happier to hear the words from her voice on the line. "David would be really proud of you Ems, honestly. This is what he would have wanted for you in the end; to forgive Victoria that is."

Emily chimed in. "Well, I am not sure about forgiveness yet Nolan, but I need for Anastasia to grow up in a happy home. I can't imagine her going through the system like I did when my father was put in prison." She paused, and continued with distinct confidence. "The Grayson's were left with their hands tied, and now that the Initiative has backed off them I want them to be happy with my sister Charlotte. Should the Initiative return, I _may _have plans for them…"

The last sentence was a promise; at least this is how Nolan understood it to be. "Alright then, well, I am pleased to here the 'revenging ' is over and now we can start the hippie oriented 'forgiving'.

Emily scoffed on the phone. "This is not why I called Nolan, and we will, in _no time soon, _be wearing flower-headbands."

Nolan sulked. Emily spoke again. "Nolan, stop sulking and listen to what I need you to do. Just because I am done with the Grayson's does not mean you are."

Nolan could not understand what she meant by this. "Ems, let's have a recap here, shall we? I _may _resent the Grayson's for taking away my company via their very own Prince of Wales, but _no. _No, I do _not _want to start going after these people for it. Anastasia is adorable, Charlotte keeps showing Jack and I incessant amounts of pictures of the baby; I could just pinch her cheeks." Nolan added at the end, with a little more enthusiasm than previously anticipated.

"I know, she sends them to me as well; Anastasia is a stunning baby, and I cannot wait to meet her. That is, should Victoria allow me to meet her…" Emily trailed off, unsure of where her relationship lay with the Grayson matriarch.

"Oh don't worry Ems, I'm sure you two can get back to your weekly shopping trips and coffee dates when you return from – wherever the heck you are. You are coming back soon, right?" Nolan asked hopefully, desperately wanting to see his blonde companion.

Emily laughed lightly from the other side of the world. Nolan rarely heard Emily laugh, but it truly was music to his ears. "Yes Nolan, I am on my way home soon. But there is a real reason to why I wanted to talk to you. Daniel emailed me about asking you for a favor."

Nolan laughed sarcastically. "Does Danny-Boy need help with long division?"

"No, Nolan, but you are just _hilarious._ Victoria gave up a son about forty years ago, and she'll need you to help her track him down. Apparently she left him at the…"

Nolan typed down as many notes as possible. "Okay, sounds great Captain. I'll look into it and wait for the ice queen to approach me."

Emily replied. "Thank you Nolan, I really appreciate it. I know Victoria will too, I want her to find her son. _Truly." _

Nolan was about to say goodbye to Emily when she interrupted him. "Oh, and Nolan?"

"Yes Ems?"

"I miss you. See you soon."

* * *

Daniel had received the signal of OK from Emily pertaining to approaching Nolan Ross, and Conrad could not be more thrilled to here of this. Of course, Conrad would need to speak to this self-proclaimed billion hacker about boundaries; Ross has unleashed some hideous headlines in the past that have destroyed major corporations. Nolan Ross did all of this in the name of business, Conrad noted quite admirably, as he ran through the names of men Ross had annihilated since his first move on Wall Street.

Nolan Ross apparently enjoyed his monopoly of computer chains, and he ensured no other small corporations could sneak up on him and gain more consumers. If any dared to try, Nolan would simply unleash a scandal with the usurper's name being center stage. Conrad thought he was very skillful, though also quite ruthless in a sense. Nolan Ross may hide behind his quirky nature and inability to communicate with the outside world, but Ross was just as dangerous as – well – Victoria.

Also, David Clarke apparently trusted this man with a major sum of money. This gave Conrad some very nervous chills; that, or Martha did not make his coffee warm enough.

_A perfect match for my unforgiving spouse,_ Conrad thought, as Victoria was still upstairs getting dressed. He had snuck out of bed earlier to do some research on their new hired hacker, only to find his past very questionable. Nolan did not have a criminal past or a scandalous previous marriage that Conrad Grayson could criticize, no; this also made Conrad desperately wary to an extent. _How much can that young rich man be hiding? _

A light, but hasty knock on his office door interrupted his thoughts. Victoria slipped into his office carrying their daughter Anastasia. Her small hands gripped Victoria's blue dress tightly as her eyes scanned the unknown room. Victoria smiled and settled down on the desk, perching herself in front of Conrad with their daughter.

"This is a new room for her, she's taking it all in." Victoria remarked as Ana's eyes finally fell upon her father, and Conrad's pride grew as he watched his daughter reach her tiny arms out for him.

Conrad quickly went over to his wife and took Anastasia into his arms, noticing that her hair was growing remarkably quickly. Anastasia wore a dress that was the same color as Victoria's dress, and both women looked like dark-haired angels.

"I need to make a phone call to Mr. Ross, would you mind feeding her the formula?" Victoria asked, not even giving him a chance to counter while she set the bottle on the mahogany desk and walked out of Conrad's den after pecking both him and Ana on the lips.

Conrad sighed and set his four-month-old baby on his lap, facing him. Bouncing her slightly, he took the bottle from the desk and tried to tempt her with the drink.

She wasn't having it.

Anastasia looked to her right and flailed her hands in front of Conrad's face, attempting to knock the bottle out of his hands. "Ana, please sweetheart, you need to try and drink some of this."

Conrad came up with an idea. He took the bottle and began to drink some of it. "See Ana? If daddy can drink it, so can you!" Anastasia cocked her head to the side, giving him a look that echoed Victoria's speechless glance from outside the door.

"Conrad, I said _feed her, _not feed yourself. Try giving her the bottle, she tends to enjoy drinking it herself." Conrad found it hard to believe that Ana could grip the bottle herself, but found himself deeply shocked and astonished when Ana was able to drink with the help of Conrad's hands.

Victoria smirked from the doorway. "She's one of us alright; always defying everyone and their intentions." Victoria walked into the room and grabbed the business card that lay on Conrad's desk. "Forgot this in here, now I will be making the call to Mr. Ross." Victoria gave their daughter a small peck on the head and nuzzled her nose into the baby's cheek. "Make sure Daddy drinks some of that formula too Anastasia! I'll have to make sure Martha buys you some for breakfast Conrad." Giving Conrad one last wink, Victoria left the room to make the phone call.

Nolan sat at his _many _computer screens designing a new app for Apple and those _inane, uncreative losers that_ had requested his aid. Nolan decided to make the app, but he was most definitely not going to cell it to Apple. Nolan Ross planned on buying out most of the shares for Android with the promise of a full return of 100% shareholding in NolCorp via Grayson Global. This way, Nolan could design the app for Android, and make those _Geniuses _at Apple look desperately mediocre.

His phone vibrated on the desk, and Nolan did not recognize the number. _Maybe it was Emily, _thought Nolan hopefully as he answered the phone with: "Nolan Ross, computer hacker _extraordinaire à votre service." _

"Well Mr. Ross, I was not under the impression you spoke French, you might wish to add this to your Resume." A familiar, deep female voice sounded from the line. _Definitely not Emily. _

Nolan truly held no resentment towards Victoria Grayson, and he wished that Emily would not either. Victoria loved his mentor David Clarke, and although she made a questionable error of judgment, Victoria remained the strong, willful mother that Nolan had read about in David's diaries. Nolan had only wished he could know the woman David Clarke fell madly in love with, and risked his entire world to save.

"Victoria, what an _unusually _wonderful surprise. Now, what do I owe the pleasure?'

Victoria gave a sarcastic laugh. "I am under the impression that Emily Thorne might have given you a heads up to the certain _request _I wish to make of you. Are you free at all today?"

Nolan looked at his calendar, only to see the number 123; the amount of days Emily had been gone for. "Well, Victoria you are in luck. It seems that I am free today."

"Excellent. I shall have tea prepared for one o'clock. My husband and my son will most likely be there as well Mr. Ross, so I hope you do not mind."

_Sounds like a Grayson ambush. _"That sounds perfectly alright with me Mrs. Grayson. I shall see you later." She hung up immediately after.

* * *

One o'clock arrived much quicker than anticipated for the Grayson family, as the three adults were expecting a certain computer billionaire. All three sat patiently in the sitting room; Victoria toyed with her cuticles, criticizing the length of her nails, Daniel played with his Blackberry, and Conrad tapped his foot on the floor while whistling.

Victoria stared him down from her seat. "Would you stop that ridiculous stomping? We are all impatient Conrad; obviously it is in our blood. _You _on the other hand do not need to make a spectacle out of it." She rolled her eyes and went back to picking at her week-old manicure.

Daniel could not help but suppress a chuckle from his seat on the couch. Conrad turned and gave Daniel a knowing smile, one that his mother did not share as she glared both men down from their chairs beside hers. Daniel saw his mother's face and returned to his poker face. Conrad merely found this display of dominance amusing.

"Forgive her Daniel, Anastasia kept her up for most of the night, she is a _little _cranky this morning." Conrad said, in a tone that sounded both bored and cynical, only annoying his wife further.

Victoria eyes' stared up at her husband from her lap, not a single other muscle moving in her face. "_Anastasia _kept me up all night did she? Is this the story you feel so compelled to dispel? Oh, I think not Conrad. If it wasn't for your ceaseless _desires –" _Victoria was cut off by the doorbell, and Daniel could not have been more thankful. He did not need to hear about his father _or his mother's _intimate lives today.

Daniel sped-walk to answer the door, and invited Nolan into the sitting room. The tall, lanky blood man looked more like a deer in headlights than on of the world's wealthiest men, and Victoria could _smell _the fear off him. Nolan arrived in his typical attire, which incidentally included a lime green blazer and cropped pants. Victoria did however admire his shoes, which were a dark chestnut, going very well with the buttons on his blazer.

The man sure had style, thought Victoria as she guided him to a seat closest to her. Nolan looked very intimidated by the family, though she truly wanted him to feel rather welcome. Ross was helping her with a rather unusual and personal task; therefore Victoria felt the desire to be uncharacteristically approachable with the man. Also, he reminded her of a child in some respects; Nolan was known to be very solitary due to his high intelligence, and introverted people could be very moody around crowds. Victoria wanted nothing more than for Nolan to not be threatened, she considered him to be rather trustful.

Almost as trustful as Emily Thorne, who proved herself to be a completely different woman than Victoria calculated her previously to have been. Victoria's unexpected forgiveness in Emily may have a small portion to do with the notion that she and Daniel ended any possible relationship with just remaining close friends. As Emily Thorne was no longer a threat to Victoria, why should the matriarch hold a grudge against the blonde?

_Let's just let her think she is back on my side, _thought Victoria, as she knew Emily's influence would be very beneficial in the future should Victoria require assistance with Amanda Clarke. The Clarke girl was ever so courteous towards Emily and Charlotte; the complete opposite with Victoria.

_Well, I suppose I did not exactly greet her with open arms, _Victoria considered, as Nolan took a cup of tea from Martha and the mad left the room.

"We would have offered you wine Mr. Ross, but as I recall you do not drink it." Victoria observed, watching Nolan scoop more than three spoonfuls of sugar into his tea.

Nolan nodded. "Yes, my drink is far more effective and comes in smaller dosages."

"Oh, is that why you bid half a million dollars on a bottle of wine at the auction last year?" Daniel noted, earning a mere shrug from the young entrepreneur.

"What can I say? Anything for charity… Though I suppose I am not here to discuss my alcohol cabinet with all of you." Nolan quickly changed the subject, _a bold move. _

Victoria decided to get directly to the point. "Yes, well Mr. Ross –"

"- Call me Nolan, please. You make me sound like my father who almost disliked me as much as my CFO sometimes."

Victoria nodded, rather annoyed at the abrupt interruption. "Yes, well, _Nolan, _I am asking you for a somewhat simple –"

"Does this mean I can call you Victoria, or is Vicky more suitable?"

Conrad choked so hard on his drink, he had to leave the couch and attempt to sort his breathing out.

Victoria gave him a dark smile. "You're absolutely hilarious. _Victoria _is fine, should you please." Sarcasm dripping from her every word, and she saw Daniel trying to hide his amusement.

Nolan agreed. "I am under the impression you are requiring information on a person that has been missing for over forty years? Any relation to them Victoria?"

Victoria drew in a breath. "Yes, he is my son. I gave him up for adoption when I was sixteen years old."

Victoria told him the story of his birth and where she gave him to the sister. After everything she knew, she stopped talking and waited to see if Nolan had caught up. Nolan was taking notes on a handheld device Victoria knew she would never understand or attempt to use ever in her life. "Has the father had contact with him in the past forty years?" Nolan asked.

A shade fell over the room, as Victoria's eyes clouded in darkness. Conrad returned from the powder room and went behind Victoria's chaise. His strong hands came into contact with her slightly trembling shoulders as she straightened her posture.

"The father does not know he exists Mr. Ross."

Nolan was not convinced. "Are you absolutely positive Victoria? I mean, I hear about high school pregnancies ending badly –"

Victoria stopped him. "The father was my mother's new boyfriend, and she threw me out the following day, so no Mr. Ross they never found out." Daniel's eyes stared Nolan down as he dared the blonde man to continue to harass his mother in _his _presence.

Nolan looked extremely uncomfortable, embarrassed, and to Victoria's surprise _angry_? "Forgive me Victoria, I did not mean to be so intrusive. Now, the orphanage you left your son at, are there any remaining documents that could hint towards his whereabouts?"

Victoria shook her head. "Unfortunately no, there are none Nolan."

Daniel chimed in. "Mother and Father already went by the convent, the Sister told them any documentation was already gone."

Victoria could not look Conrad in the eye after Daniel's proclamation. The two of them knew who had proof of her son's whereabouts: David Clarke. Victoria begged Conrad to keep it between the two of them, and she suggested they tell the children their search had turned out hopeless.

Nolan finished some final notations and turned to Victoria. "Okay, I'll try to find some records that would connect a boy born in 1973 to all the information you have given me Victoria. One last thing, any physical attributes you can recall about him?"

Victoria gave Nolan an emotionless gaze. "He had dark hair, and the bluest eyes. That is all I can remember about him. He was a beautiful child," Getting up from her seat, she took both of Nolan's hands in hers. "Please, anything you find will be most helpful Mr. Ross." Vulnerability shone through her doe eyes, and Nolan could not look away from this emotional scene. Victoria Grayson rarely depicted any emotion, though now she stood with her hands in his _begging _for help. Victoria watched the young blonde man nod.

"I will make sure to find him Victoria." His defying confidence gave Victoria a surge of unexpected relief. The feeling went away after she let his hands go, and walked him to the door in her stoic fashion.

Having just put Anastasia to bed, Victoria walked into her bedroom and into the dressing room where she saw her husband trying to undo his tie. The knot he had made was immensely large, and Victoria knew he required her assistance. Walking over to her husband, she expertly loosened the silk material and skillfully undid the knot without involving the scissors Conrad seemed so fond of whenever his ties became tangled.

Placing her hands along his collar, she ran her fingers along the edges, all the way around until they met at his chin. Looking up at her husband, she gave him a wicked smile.

"How quickly can you get out of this my love?" Victoria toyed with the buttons on his shirt as she let her hands fall lower and lower.

Conrad picked his wife up and placed her on the boudoir, with her back against the mirror. Running his hands across her silky legs, he let his lips fall onto her neck and chest, skimming the lace nightgown. Finally, after torturing her for a few moments, he looked up.

"I'm sure I can undress myself _much _faster with some help" Giving her a wink, Victoria ripped off his shirt, and the echoing sound of buttons hitting the hardwood were deafened by the couple's inhibited desires.

Victoria knew it would be yet _another _sleepless night; not that she was complaining.

* * *

Her dark hair fanned across the silk pillow as Victoria laid her head on Conrad's bare chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. She would count the beats until he calmed down until she would curl closer to the sound of his breathing. Running her fingers along his chest, she made circular patterns until he gently lifted her mouth to meet his. Greedily, Conrad scooped his wife up and placed her on top of him. Only in her silk slip, she stared down at him through her dark hooded eyes. Something was on her mind; a dark thought that clouded her deep brown orbs as she straddled him. Her hands remained locked in his, as Conrad sat up straight, turned her around and held her close to his chest, smelling the shampoo in her hair.

"What's on your mind Victoria? I can always tell when something is bothering you, because, to my misfortune, it is usually me." Conrad made the small joke in hoping to see a smile on his wife's face. She gave him a small one.

"I'm just thinking about my first born son, that's all Conrad." Her voice sounded clear, though vulnerability leaked through her words that both caught Conrad off guard, and made him hold her closer to his chest.

"There is a chance –" Victoria swallowed back impending emotion. "- There is a chance that he could not want to see me Conrad. A huge one at that! I gave him away as a baby – I am just about the worst mother alive." The emotion she buried so deep within her spilled out onto her lap and Conrad's arms, which he kept wrapped around her distressed frame.

"Whatever the circumstances of his reaction, Victoria you _will not _be going through this alone. I will be there by your side if you need me to be; physically and metaphorically."

His sincere diplomacy towards her seemed to lighten her mood mildly, as he watched the muscles relax in her face. Her eyes softened at his words and she gave him a weak smile; one he was not used to seeing, for the word weak could never be used when describing his strong-willed wife.

Evidently, Conrad still saw that thoughts racked her brain, causing her to stare off in a distance, leaving him hopeless in reading her mind. He always prided himself of knowing her like the back of his hand, though it was during that moment that Conrad realized Victoria was stuck in the past.

Running his hands along her arms, he brought her out of her deep thinking. "You still seemed to be locked on this topic Victoria. What's bothering you about him?"

"I have spent my entire life since the day he was conceived _despising _my very own mother. The woman who, in no words was a fit mother at all, although Marion did happen to feed me and clothed me until I was a fifteen. I gave up my son barely after a few months of taking care of him in the convent. What kind of mother could he possibly think I am now?"

She continued. "I have three children under this roof who I could not protect from harm, all in the past year. Daniel almost got sent to jail for life, Charlotte tried to _kill herself, _and Anastasia –" She stopped, trying to prevent the horrific memories from seeping into her mind. " – Aiden Mathis almost successfully ended our baby's life _before she was even born._" Her last words left Conrad silenced. He could not forget that evening either, and he subconsciously realized that he began rubbing his wound where the bullet had almost killed him.

Pulling her face forcefully, but not roughly, he made her eyes meet his. "I never _ever _want to hear you compare yourself to your mother ever again Victoria Grayson. Marion _Harper _is all words of despicable and vile when it comes to describing the beast of a woman. She did not care for you merely out of pure jealousy for your youth and ever-constant beauty. I know for a fact you could never treat Charlotte or Anastasia as such because you love them more than anything. Along with Daniel, your one true passion and thriving force lies within our children's safety and wellbeing. You have been the best mother to these children, and will continue to be their constant supporters; I should know, have you taken a look at my own father?"

Victoria lifted his falling chin. "You are nothing like Edward, Conrad. I can always rely on you protecting what is _ours, _meaning the three lives under this roof."

Conrad leaned back on ran his hands through his thick salt and pepper locks. "I think I can add you to that list as well Victoria, as I recall this little scar is my battle wound for you."

Giving him a sly grin, Victoria laid her plump lips on the healing wound. After many months, the tissue began to repair much quicker, though Victoria knew he would have this mark for life. _God, what a constant reminder that we must both seize the day. _

"I will never be able to fully repay you Conrad…" Victoria slowly started to play with his elastic waistband on his flannels.

"Mind you, I sure know where to start." She kissed him once more on the lips until she felt him slowly removing the straps of her nightgown from her shoulders.

A cry sounded from the monitor on the bedside table. Victoria groaned, and pulled her straps back onto her shoulders and pushed Conrad off of her with a string of annoyance. "Why is she always interrupting us when we are _in this situation?_ She's just like Daniel and Charlotte, they always did this!"

Conrad chuckled and pulled his pants around his waist, following his wife into the nursery.

The next morning, Victoria woke up rather later than usual, mostly due to her busy evening. She stifled a yawn that threatened to exit her mouth as she knocked on Nolan Ross's door. _A rather large house for one person_, she thought, as she heard a few locks unhinge and the steel door open. Nolan stood in his oversized sweater and some form of Science Fiction boxers that Victoria did not dare try to make out.

"Forgive me for not changing Mrs. Grayson, I just kind of get caught up whilst I am on my computers." He must be referring to his attire, so Victoria would let it slide this time. "My fellow people in cyberspace have no necessity in Armani Suits and Prada slippers; I only need to impress them by rewriting their website and increase their customer flow." He did not even blush when saying this, which could only mean that Nolan prided himself on his vast intelligence and technological abilities, and did not bother trying to impress the matriarch.

Nolan spent the majority of his time attempting to explain to the technologically challenged Victoria how he was going to go about his search for her lost son. Words and mathematical concepts Victoria could never have imagined exited Mr. Ross's mouth, both nerving her and reassuring her of the choice she made in assigning Ross to the task.

She rather liked his abruptness and quirky style; it reminded her a lot of the art world she spent most of her life admiring and attempting to understand. His art was very different than hers, though the passion he felt and the drive he so plainly exemplified was so reminiscent of hers. This _must _be the reason she seemed to trust Ross with the flighty task of finding her first born.

Victoria tried to help him as much as she could, but it seemed as though he hit every dead end possible. Her refusal to mention David Clarke's involvement began to bite at her conscience, not that she would even _consider _spilling her deeper love to the blonde genius that sat beside her.

Frustrated with his luck, Nolan sighed and cradled his head in his hands. A deep guilt filled Victoria, for she knew it was her fault he felt hopeless.

"Mr. Ross, please stop banging your head on your desk, it is beginning to sound painful." She placed a hand on his back, startling the tall man. He gave her a look of sarcastic despair.

"The _one shot _I get to try and prove to you 'Hamptonites' that I am actually worth my weight in gold, and I'm here continuing to hit blanks _every time I get close. _I just don't understand how this was cleared from any records; I'm thinking it may have had to do with the convent. I should probably go there myself and do some digging…"

Victoria stopped him in his tracks. "Forgive me Nolan, but do you recall what I told you yesterday? I already visited the sister and she had nothing for me. Not even a damn name for an adoptive parent." She had not meant for her reckless impatience to show through, though why on earth did she tell David about her past?

_You loved him once, _Victoria thought. _Don't forget that you once loved him. _

Internally giving her head a shake, she decided to ask Mr. Ross for a cup of coffee, claiming Anastasia kept her up all night previously.

"You should have brought her with you Mrs. Grayson! There is always room for more at the humble Ross abode."

His sincere humor made her genuinely smile, as she looked around at the modern décor, finding no areas that could possibly qualify as child-friendly. He made her a strong cup of coffee, and gave her a white mug full of its liquid.

Then, Nolan said something that surprised her. "You should smile more; it suits you."

Too shocked to respond, Victoria took her mug silently and began to sip the strong brew. She immediately decided to bring up a topic that both of them shared.

"So Mr. Ross, do you happen to know when Miss Thorne is returning from her _long _vacation?" Victoria was very curious about Emily's immediate departure. She barely had time to thank the blonde for bringing her to the hospital, much less introduce her to the new addition to the Grayson family.

Nolan looked momentarily shocked and confused at Victoria's reference to Emily, all before finally answering her inquiry. "She will be back in a few days, or that is what I was told by her. She can be rather cryptic…"

Victoria gave him a pursed lipped smile. "Cryptic is not the only word I'd use to associate with Emily Thorne, but now that she is officially done with my son I can finally meet her at common ground."

Nolan gained another look of puzzlement. "She's done with Daniel? How on earth have you acquired this information Mrs. Grayson?" Nolan's sly grin widened by the second. "Have you been doing some investigating of your own?"

_Did Nolan seriously consider her to be spy worthy? She could barely turn on the cable, much less hack into Emily's personal data. _

"Mr. Ross, you seemed to be going way off track. Any information I have was obtained from Daniel's words in which he disclosed with me personally. Apparently the two of them chose to remain close friends, though not pursue another ridiculously callous engagement." His face did not falter in sadness for the previous couple, as Victoria noticed he seemed much cheerier after hearing the news.

"So my only question to _you _Mr. Ross, is when do you plan on telling Emily that you love her?" The blunt question caused Nolan to choke on his coffee, spitting the dark drink from his mouth.

Gently taking a cloth, Victoria helped the socially awkward man clean himself before looking him straight in the eye once more, as if she meant to _ask him again. _Swallowing deeply, Nolan finally spoke in an oddly brave voice.

"My personal life is none of your matter Victoria."

"So you are not going to even _try_ to deny this underlying attraction?" Victoria was not giving up any time soon. "I saw you last year with her; she was never animated around my son like she was with you. A constant look of comfort graced her emotionless features whenever you were with her. Surely you must still be harboring feelings for Emily?"

Nolan did not even attempt to deny it this time. "Well, well Victoria Grayson. You never cease to surprise me with your outstanding ability to outsmart even the most brilliant minds."

Victoria gave him a triumphant, daring grin. "And don't you forget it Mr. Ross. I hope you tell Emily how you feel soon, though, in all painful honesty. As much as I cannot stand her by Daniel's side, I wish her a joy-filled life with another person. She chose you before anyone else; do try to embrace your opportunity, and not worry so much about the age gap."

Nolan's jaw fell slightly, and Victoria knew she had hit the problem on the nail. _Of course _a man like Nolan would be nervous to date a younger woman. Though, Victoria thought of her hands tracing Conrad's bullet wound.

_Seize the day. _

Victoria left Nolan rather speechless, and he spent the rest of the afternoon contemplating what she had told him. It must have been pretty late, the next time her bothered moving from his pensive seating that is, as the house darkened from the lack of natural lighting. The fire sparked lightly in the room, illuminating his frame against the darkness of the walls, creating shadows that surrounded him like his endless thoughts.

It seemed to be a lonely, cold April evening, until the doorbell rang rather late. Nolan walked slowly to the door, and opened it cautiously to see the one person he had spent most of his afternoon thinking about.

A smile tickled her beautiful features, illuminating her tanned skin and golden hair. Emily gave him a huge smile before brushing past him into the warm house.

Pulling him into a quick hug, Nolan was unsure about the sudden emotional contact. She seemed to authentically mean it, as she pulled back and tossed her overnight bag down.

"My place is freezing cold, and I do not want to particularly run into the Grayson's tonight. Mind if I stay here for the night?"

* * *

Nolan woke up the next morning to a feeling of complete serenity, which oddly came in the form of a strong delicious scent making its way from his kitchen. Wrapping himself in a soft robe on top of his nightclothes, Nolan tentatively walked into the kitchen to see Emily hovered over a skillet.

"Pancakes Nolan?" An array of food was organized on his island, which made him yearn to bury his teeth in all of the baked goods.

Nolan's concern was not with the amount of flour Emily had on her apron, no, moreover the fact that his ninja-gun-wielding best friend _had _an apron on in the first place.

"Did they teach you all this stuff over in 'Hippie Camp' Ems? I'm quite stoked to try the fruit platter you made with –" Nolan inspected the plate a little further, trying to poke and prod at the colorful fruits. "- Is that icing sugar dusted on the strawberries?"

Emily gave him one of her infamous glares. _So, apparently she hasn't lost all of her Revenging quirks. _"No Nolan, I did not learn this while I was on vacation. Hippie Camp? It was more Serenity Camp, trying to reconstruct my old roots of lovingness."

Nolan sat on a stool and stirred his coffee. "Sounds like fun. Did they have to use electric shock treatment for you?"

Nolan felt some batter hit his cheek. "_Har har_ Nolan. Not at all, which shocked not only me but my Sensei's." She stopped talking and took off her apron, settling a plate on of Nolan's placemat. He stared longingly at the food, but saw a pensive look on Emily's face, so he waited patiently to hear what she would eventually say next.

"After watching Aiden – _die_ – I can just see that being _me_ next, or more importantly someone I care about. Nolan, I practically made Charlotte _kill _herself by forcing Victoria into a corner by having her mount that plane. Anastasia almost _died_ before she could even be born! I would be a far greater villain than any of the Grayson's if I let a pregnant Victoria die because of my need for vengeance."

Lowering her head, Nolan saw the whites of her knuckles grip the granite island. "I will never be able to forgive the Grayson's for what they did to my father. _Ever. _Though, I am now forever in debt to ensuring Anastasia's safety – which means I must make sure Victoria is safe too. I can't have that child growing up without her mother."

Nolan felt a surge of pride and heartfelt love hit him at her words. He got up from his seat and impulsively wrapped his arms around the unsure and contemplating blonde. No more words were necessary. Emily returned the hug, and buried her cheek in Nolan's shoulder. The closeness between the two lasted for a few moments longer than Nolan previously thought it could, all before Emily heard the stove sounding, indicating the bacon was ready.

During breakfast, Nolan filled Emily in on Victoria's entire teen pregnancy story. He watched the emotions dance across Emily's face, taking in both Victoria's horrendous childhood and her decision to give up her baby for a chance of her son's possibly better life.

"It explains a lot about her, doesn't it Nolan? Her constant need for a loving, stable family with adoring children surrounding her." Emily's guilt crept into her face, still upset with hearing Victoria's tumultuous life before the wealth and fame.

Emily then turned to Nolan. "Did she say anything about telling my father?"

Nolan shook his head. "She did not mention anything about your father. Do you really think she would have told him about her first born son?"

Emily nodded. "I most certainly think she did."

Emily still stood in her standing position in front of a sitting Nolan when a memory crept up on her.

_Her father was taking her into the city today, and she could not be any more excited! All the lights, and the people; a young Emily Thorne could not wait to see the snow in New York City. Apparently her daddy wanted to show her all the lights in Times Square – a tree so high, he promised it almost touched the sky! _

_First her father had to stop by a church to speak to one of the nuns, so Emily played outside with the other children while her daddy spoke to the sister on a bench. She saw her father writing notes, take some papers from her, then get up and thank the sister. _

_"C'mon Amanda! Time to go see all the lights!" _

The memory stopped quickly, and Emily now knew _exactly _why her father brought her all the way into the city that day.

"Nolan, would you mind cleaning all this up? There is somewhere I need to be." She left the kitchen briskly, throwing on a pair of heeled leather boots.

Nolan looked at her rather upset. "I was hoping we could spend the day? Do some research together? I could use the help –"

Emily stopped him. "Nolan, I've had a hunch for a while. I need you to trust me with this."

He nodded, quite certainly. "Of course I trust you Ems. I trust you more than anyone else."

A weak smile played on her lips, as she felt her insides melt at his words. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek that shocked both of them, before leaving him on the doorstep, dumbfounded

"Amanda! Nolan did not tell me you were coming all the way to Pennsylvania today! I might have made some lunch…" The older blonde woman was much more welcoming _this _time around. Not aiming a shotgun at her head or anything of the sort this time. Carole made some tea for the two of them, before joining her at the table. _Nolan's Aunt Carole was quite the character._

"No, Carole, I appreciate it, but I am quite famished. I do have a few questions for you though, that I would prefer stay between the two of us."

Carole gave her a sad smile. "Amanda, I wish I had more to tell you about your father, but I only knew him for the short period of time in which he helped me get hired for Grayson Global."

"Conrad may have hired you, but my father suggested it?"

Carole nodded.

"Though, it was my father who did end up helping you secure the position – and start Nolan's company. It all seemed very random to me, very strange that my father would meet Nolan so shockingly out of the blue.

"All until I finally put it together Carole. Your maiden name? Miller? I heard my father once refer to a sister by that name." The determining strength in her voice made Carole flinch.

Carole's face then went white. Emily realized that her hunch remained _indeed correct. _

"My father knew Nolan was Victoria's son, and so did you, after my father told you about her and his undying love for her. Nolan had _no parents left _after they both retired and moved away carelessly, leaving you to look after your nephew. My father promised a happier life for Nolan, and further invested in his company, then becoming his mentor. _That's why you took the job in the city, _you wanted to make sure Nolan still stayed safe, especially after your sister in the convent made you and your other sister, who I suspect is Nolan's mother, promise to keep him close."

Emily took a few deep breaths, before staring down Carole Miller, daring her to refuse the theory Emily so plainly relayed to her.

Carole finally gave Emily a small nod. "It's all true. _Every word of what you said. _Yes, David approached me with the information of his true mother, indicating to only introduce Nolan to her when the time was right." She continued, emotion threatening to mix with her words. "Nolan loved your father so much, and David proved to be a better father to him than anyone could possibly have been. My sister must have seen this in him too, for she did tell David all the necessary information to lead him to me and my nephew."

Carole gave Emily a grave look. "I agreed with Nolan on David's innocence – through and through. That is why I stayed at Grayson Global to investigate. Then, when he died – well – I had to as well, metaphorically speaking. That _bitch _of a birth mother is the one to blame for all of this Amanda. Why the hell would Nolan want to be her son?"

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you Aunt Carole." A male's voice sounded from the screen door. Emily turned around to see Nolan opening the door, and rounding on the two previously seated women.

Nolan continued. "I followed you here Ems, wanted to make sure you were safe. It appears you are just fine." The last words spat out of his mouth in distressed anger.

Emily got up and went to Nolan. "Nolan - please! You have to understand –"

Nolan gave her a deathly, hazy glare. "I don't understand Emily, so why don't you try explaining it to me? My mother is Victoria Grayson, a girl who became the cold woman she is today _because of my birth. _She also took part in destroying the only man who could have ever been a father to me!"

Nolan ripped his hands out of Emily's attempting grasp. "I need some air, I'll see you back in the Hamptons Ems. "

Emily watched Nolan leave, wondering if she had managed to destroy Victoria Grayson's life once again, without even trying this time.

* * *

Emily threw her phone across the passenger seat, car spend increasing with every breath coming out of her mouth. She truly hadn't wanted Nolan to find out about his birth mother in this manner, and she could not even imagine what he would proceed to do with this information. It would be a long drive home, and Emily needed to prepare herself for the ramifications of her actions.

Cooing at Anastasia's echoing laughs, Victoria laid tender kisses on her daughter's soft skin. Running her index finger along the baby's small stomach, Victoria felt her daughter's fingers wrap around her own finger, almost trying to stop the tickling. Not that Anastasia didn't enjoy the attention; she practically lit up whenever Victoria bathed her. Bouncing around in the warm water, Victoria loved to watch Anastasia smash amicably in the large tub. She hoped in the upcoming summer months, to take her into their pool and teach her slowly how to swim.

Not that Victoria used the pool very often; she could hardly stand the feeling of chlorine on her subtle skin. Though, due to Conrad's incessant promises and her very high demands, the pool would become a saltwater pool. Only then could Victoria _really _see herself floating in the pool willingly with Anastasia in tow.

Softly wrapping her in a warm towel, Victoria carried her into the nursery to redress her for the evening. She was a very lively baby, though much to Victoria's delight she allowed both her parents to sleep soundly through the night. The couple finally put her crib back into the nursery last month, only after arguing about having to hear her throughout the night. Being the attentive mother she always tried to be, Victoria could not sleep through the night without climbing quickly out of bed and checking on her daughter. Victoria could swear that Anastasia got more sleep during the evening than _she _could ever try to.

Putting Ana in her pyjamas was never an easy feat; just like her clothing during the day, Ana was ever so picky about the fabric she slept in. Charlotte _finally_ found her several soft onesies that she wore every night. She and Daniel shockingly loved to shop for Anastasia, only because they truly enjoyed every face that she made whenever she tried on her new clothes. Victoria took pride in her daughter's haughty, confident attitude at her tender age. Barely five months, Victoria still could not _wait _for the day her little girl would start speaking.

Softly brushing her dark hairs, Victoria noticed how so much of her and Conrad already shone through their daughter. Anastasia's hair was just as dark as Victoria's, though in the light, one could see the light chestnut highlights peaking from her scalp. Her eyes were cerulean blue, undoubtedly from her father, as Victoria could hardly forget the first time she saw those eyes.

Thick dark eyelashes already rimmed her eyes, and her little button nose complimented perfectly with her pale, snow-white skin. During this very moment, Anastasia seemed to have gotten bored with Victoria's ministrations in her hair, and wrapped her baby fingers around her mother's fingers, guiding them to her mouth. Instead of lightly sucking on her _own _thumb, Anastasia wrapped her toothless mouth around her mother's pinky finger, coating the entire finger with saliva. Victoria giggled and gently removed her finger, bringing her baby to the chair that was stationed beside the crib. Victoria _still_ tried to breastfeed Anastasia as much as possible, though her physician told her to add in more formula as the months went on. Tonight though, in the event of utter privacy from both her children and the staff, Victoria let her nightgown fall loosely at her waist, and watched her baby feed hungrily. Anastasia _hated _the formula, no matter how much cooing and playing Conrad tried to do with her. This would be considered a treat to her, as Victoria watched her daughter waste no time in latching on and sucking hungrily.

After few moments in peaceful silence, the door opened slightly to reveal Conrad already in his bedclothes. He saw the glare on Victoria's face, almost daring him to make a sound, before tiptoeing to the side of her chair. Their daughter was still very fixated on feeding, while Victoria noticed Conrad's eyes _very _fixated on her heaving chest. Snapping her fingers in his face, she saw a blush creep into his face after realizing he had been caught.

"For goodness sake, you have seen me naked almost everyday for nearly twenty-seven years, I am still surprised you can stare this much." Victoria joked, secretly adoring every moment of his appreciating gaze running over her body. The fact that her husband still wanted her after all they had been through _really _made her glad she chose him above everyone else.

A small knock on the door interrupted the family, as a certain tall, lanky blonde man burst into the room unannounced. Seeing Victoria in this state caused him to blush and throw his hands over his eyes dramatically.

"Oh my God, this is not happening, this is _not_ happening…" He continued his foolish rant whilst facing the nearest wall, making both Conrad and Victoria practically want burst out laughing. Though, they could hardly lose their public image, even in the presence of Mr. Ross, so they both quietly giggled until Victoria decided to end Ana's feeding session.

Anastasia seemed to be finished, so Conrad took her lightly into his arms and burped her accordingly, allowing Victoria time to compose herself.

Conrad, whose possessive nature apparently did not extent to Mr. Ross, seemed to think this was the perfect time to pick on the younger man.

"Well Mr. Ross, you must have come here this evening for another reason, other than to ogle my wife's perfect breasts." His bluntness caught Nolan completely off guard, making poor Nolan beat red and sweat uncomfortably.

"Conrad stop that, please Nolan, it was nothing. I am covered now, you can finally open your eyes." Victoria hardly wanted her husband to scare Nolan into not feeling comfortable enough around her family. Mr. Ross was doing her a massive favor in helping her with her son; she felt the childish qualms of Conrad's nature were completely uncalled for.

As Nolan came closer to Victoria, she took a good look at his face and overall appearance. His hair looked extremely disheveled, and his eyes looked completely strung out. The poor man looked exhausted, though also focused and determined.

"Have you found any new information on the whereabouts of my son Nolan?" Conrad stood by her side, also hanging on every word that could potentially come out of his mouth.

Nolan's empty gaze held her own eyes so intensely, which made Victoria very wary about the answer. "I have a lead, I only meant to let you know that I intend to follow it and inform you of any new information." His monotone answer made Victoria slightly hopeful, though she wanted to know why Nolan seemed so upset.

Victoria came to the conclusion this could all not _have anything _to do with her, though his unrequited love of Emily Thorne.

"Thank you very much for the heads up Nolan, I appreciate any information I can get." Nolan finally looked her directly in the eyes, and gave her a sad smile. This man had done _nothing _to hurt anyone; he should not the target of any pain. A soft cry came from the crib, and startled both Nolan and Victoria. Conrad took Anastasia in his arms, trying to calm his baby girl. His phone sounded seconds later, and Victoria got up to take Anastasia out of his hands. Conrad left the room to answer his call, muttering something about Daniel.

Alone with Nolan, Victoria saw his eyes soften at the sight of her daughter.

"Would you like to hold her Nolan? It seems she has calmed down."

Nolan looked stunned for a moment, and then nodded with the first real smile Victoria saw all night from him. Placing her in his arms, Nolan awkwardly held her, which only made Victoria giggle and smile.

"My son had very similar eyes to hers; so blue they could blend in with the morning sky. I never wanted to leave him, I just – " She kept her eyes firmly on Anastasia, intently deciding to not look Mr. Ross in the eye.

"No one is blaming you Victoria, I could not imagine being in your position at sixteen." Nolan piped up, surprising her with his supportive claim. "Did you ever happen to search for the father, after you were kicked out?"

Victoria's eyes clouded with memories of her horrible past. "Hardly, my precious mother _married _the man, and lived with him ever since."

Victoria watched Nolan's eyes blaze red, as if his light eyes could possibly turn that color. "I couldn't imagine keeping a child around that reminded you so much of your mother and stepfather." Anger danced across his words, making Victoria feel very comfortable in his supportive presence.

Victoria shook her head. "At that point Nolan, the ghosts and demons were behind me. I could hardly believe I held a beautiful boy so gently in my arms, and that _I _created this baby." A smile crept onto her face, the recollections of her first born seeping helplessly into her mind.

Nolan stood up and walked to the crib with Anastasia in his arms. He gently put her in the crib, and then proceeded to tuck her into the blankets. What shocked Victoria the most was that Anastasia _allowed _him to do this, knowing all too well the fits she threw whenever Daniel tried to tuck her in.

Before both could leave the room, Victoria kissed her daughter goodnight and turned on the monitor. Quietly leaving the door ajar, both adults left the little girl to sleep soundly.

Victoria walked him to the door, only _now_ realizing how much of herself she had revealed to the young man. In any of their previous engagements, Victoria kept quite tight-lipped and abrupt with the young man. This allowed a professional distance, but also ensured he could tell who the dominant person in their _strange _relationship was. _Her. _

Before Victoria could say anything to Nolan, he raised his hands in protest. "Victoria, have no fear; your _ice queen _image is safe with me. I promise to do everything I can to find your son." His face then broke into a grin. "Though, I do wish you would smile more, I fear I mention this _every _time. Maybe I'm slowly rubbing off on you…"

Victoria gave him a sharp, sarcastic glare before bidding him a good evening and shutting the door.

Emily waited patiently at Nolan's house, beginning to worry sick that he had not come home yet that day. The door _finally _opened and he walked in, almost completely ignoring her seated position at one of his couches.

He took two glasses and poured them half full with the strongest alcohol Emily knew he could find, then handed one to her, all without muttering a word. Downing the liquid quickly, watched him throw back his head and take the entirety of the glass into his mouth.

Coughing, and spluttering, he choked until all the bourbon streamed out of his mouth, and onto the hardwood floors. This made Emily laugh; she always _knew_ he was a terrible drinker.

"Nolan, you may want to stick to coolers. You haven't always been the best drinker, even Jack could tell you that." Emily saw his face light up at the joke, earning her a grin.

"I seem to remember picking up the tab _every time _we went out Ems, maybe you should hold off on the light-weight jokes."

A silence finally fell between the two of them, and Emily waited patiently for Nolan to speak.

"I am not mad Ems; more upset than mad. I'm upset you _never _told me about your suspicions, I mean – this could have saved me a lot of trouble."

He paused for a moment, and then started again. "Victoria Grayson is my mother. Can you believe it? Hampton's very own Ice Queen is my biological mother."

Emily softened, then walked over to his couch and sat beside him. "Nolan, she is a completely different person with her children; you and I both know how that. There had to be some reason my father fell in love with her! You will find out soon, once you tell her the truth."

"I'm not telling her yet Ems, there is something I want to do first. There is something I _need _to do first."

Emily looked a little confused. "Nolan, torturing her is not going to get your possible relationship anywhere."

Nolan shook his head. "I have no intentions of ever _hurting _my newfound 'Mommy'. Watching her with Anastasia today, that is something I always wanted…"

He stopped speaking for a moment before looking up and staring directly into Emily's eyes.

"I am going to make my_ dear grandmother _and _pathetic excuse for a_ _father _pay for what they put her through."

Emily felt her jaw drop at his words. _Nolan wanted retribution for Victoria. _

He took her hand in his, still holding her gaze. "And I'm going to be needing your help in doing so." 

* * *

Emily regarded Nolan's statement with a mixture of awe and understated acceptance. She knew he wanted to make his paternal grandmother pay for hurting Victoria as a child; Emily only hoped Nolan would not wrap himself in this concept. A deep longing to make others pay was never healthy.

"Nolan, I'm not sure this is the best way to go about it –"

Nolan interrupted her, his confidence growing every moment. "Ems, this is quite the odd statement coming from your _revenge-y, _plump lips. Need I freshen your memory of the past – oh I don't know – ten years?"

_Typical Sarcastic Nolan; he cannot be that angry with me. _"Yes, Nolan. I do happen to remember your biological mother almost being _blown up _because of my stupid desire for redemption. Do you not see this going absolutely nowhere? If Victoria ever wanted to get back at the two of them _she_ would have a long time ago. Victoria Grayson is not the type to forgive and forget – I _was _engaged to her son, I should know." Emily stopped, watching Nolan's eyes glaze over at the mention of Daniel. Takeda always warned her about these feelings, ever since she mentioned Nolan all those years ago in training.

Her feelings for Nolan could not surface at this moment; she _needed_ him to see reason concerning his insane plan. _He doesn't even have a plan…_

Nolan got up abruptly and muttered to Emily something about starting his research that evening. Emily sighed, shook her head, and joined him in his office, wanting to keep him somewhat sane for the remainder of the night.

Conrad kept Victoria rather _preoccupied_ that morning, as they both stayed in bed for an extra few hours. Victoria felt his hands run along her soft skin, sensually taking in her ever-present pregnancy curves. She quickly returned to her usual slim self a lot quicker than anticipated, though her chest remained full.

_Not that Conrad had a reason to complain… _Victoria thought, feeling his hands still slowly massaging her bare body.

Victoria heard her phone vibrate from the bedside table, and she slyly climbed over her husband, and straddled him while answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's Charlotte! Are you two still coming for breakfast?"

Victoria squealed as she felt Conrad's hands wander up her bare legs, dangerously close to her inner thighs. "Yes, sorry darling. We are just waking up now."

Victoria heard Charlotte giggle on the line. "Oh _trust me, _I think you two have been up for way longer."

Swatting Conrad's hands away from trailing her chest, Victoria responded. "Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

Charlotte giggled again, breaking into laughter at this point. "Let's just say you make enough noise to be heard from _any room _inside our 20,000 square foot manor."

Conrad piped in, yelling to Charlotte on the phone. "It's 24,000 dear! We will see you soon!"

Conrad ignored Victoria's shocked face, overlooked her blatant shocked claims, and flipped her onto her back, burying his face against her soft, subtle skin.

Lunch at the Stowaway could be possibly the most uncharacteristic notion Conrad continuously tried to wrap his mind around that morning. Both he and Victoria got dressed in record speed, promptly after Charlotte had admitted to _hearing _them all morning.

_I need to get soundproof walls for the master suite. _

On the drive to the bar in Montauk, Victoria all but scolded him about staying quieter in the mornings.

"We have two adult children who still live with us Conrad, the least we can do is _try _and keep our voices down."

Conrad sarcastically scoffed. "Please my dear, if _anyone_ has the problem with keeping their voice down here -"

Victoria ripped into that statement quickly. "I suggest you not continue that phrase Conrad Grayson, unless you prefer to have only your hand for company tonight." That shut him up pretty quickly. All Conrad wanted to do was spend the Sunday with Victoria and their children, _not _in the company of the Porter family.

_Well, mainly Victoria… _Conrad thought, thinking back to his wife burying his face in between her breasts and moaning loudly. _This was going to be a long meal. _

Conrad held no malicious presumptions about the Porter couple; he would just prefer to spend his Sunday at home, with his family. Daniel and Jack never _truly _got along much, and the tension was still thick between Victoria and Amanda Clarke. He would of course go through all the awkward conversations and petty jabs from Amanda to please Charlotte and her only desire for a closer family bond.

Charlotte had been improving exponentially since her overdose last summer, and Conrad seemed to think that the birth of her little sister was the main qualifying reason. She accepted both her parents back into her life completely, with open arms, which couldn't have made Conrad happier considering the Rehab center he put her in. He was never truly going to forgive himself for the events of last year, and he thought that Charlotte and Daniel could not either. Though, much to his delight and appreciation, both children were very pleasant to him and understood where he came from, in his only hope wanted to protect the two of them.

Opening Victoria's car door, he took her hand and helped her out of the car. Victoria gave him a raised-eyebrow look, telling him she saw right through his gentlemanly graces.

"Conrad, do try and behave yourself around these people. They are Charlotte's family –"

"We are Charlotte's family, Victoria. Amanda Clarke cannot just come _bursting_ into her life and snatch our daughter away from us." He felt very territorial over his children,

Holding Anastasia closer to her chest as they both stood by the door, Victoria gave him a sympathetic smile. "Conrad, she will always be our child, no matter how much she wants to know about – David." Conrad could feel his skin heating with unintentional hate for the man.

_David Clarke is not here anymore. Victoria is married to you. He cannot take her from you anymore. _

These three phrases almost seemed like a hymn he told himself every time Clarke's name was mentioned in a sentence. His thoughts would immediately flood to Victoria, and want nothing more than to hold her closely and keep her by his side. He had almost lost her once; he did not plan on losing the love of his life again.

His possessive nature was no secret to anyone who knew the couple, especially any men who tried to challenge him by pursuing his wife. Most went home with their tails between their legs, and Victoria looking both annoyed and bemused by his tactics.

"Shall we go in? I have a suspicious craving for bar nuts and cheap beer." Conrad said, with all the gall of the Wall Street tycoon he once was before he stepped down from Grayson Global.

Victoria shot him a glare, which only made him roll his eyes and raise his hands in surrender. "Fine, I will be nice my dear. Lead the way with our doting baby girl."

All three of them stepped into the Stowaway to see Charlotte already behind the bar making them coffee. Her eyes lit up when she saw Anastasia, as she ran around the counter and took her sister into her arms.

"Ana! Aww my little cutie! What a pretty dress you have on." Charlotte was referring to the little pale blue number Ana was wearing that day, one that Conrad was proud to admit he picked out for the breakfast. It matched her blue eyes, that everyone who met Anastasia remarked them belonging to her father.

If this baby grew up to look _anything _like her mother, with the her dark hair and his blue eyes, Conrad knew that he and Victoria would have their hands full.

"Sorry – er – about this morning Mom and Dad. I didn't realize –" Charlotte's face was still red after this morning.

"Don't even bother finishing that sentence Charlotte, I've already spoken to your father about the situation." Victoria said, with the kind of conviction that did not allow anyone to challenge her.

"I don't think it's dad that has to worry mom…" Daniel said, poking out of the back room, carrying a plate of pancakes and French toast.

Amanda burst out laughing from the staircase, carrying Carl in her arms. Jack stood in front of her, ensuring neither of them fell. Also, his back was turned to the couple, but Conrad could see his neck red with embarrassment.

Amanda piped into the conversation after her giggling died down. "Don't blame them Char! Probably still the pregnancy hormones. I mean Jack can hardly control himself, who's saying Conrad could!"

If Jack was not embarrassed before, Conrad could tell he was fully mortified after hearing his wife's confession. Muttering something about bacon, he slipped outside to the barbeque, not even daring to look either Grayson parent in the eye.

Conrad held his completely discomforted wife closer to his side, internally trying to hold in his laughter caused by the scene around him. "So my dear, still up for today?" He whispered lightly into her ear.

"Shut up Conrad."

* * *

_**So everyone this is where I ended up stopping. **_

_**Thank you for reading it, or rereading it again! I always enjoy hearing what you think. **_


End file.
